Putting It Back Together Again
by KatMarie
Summary: After the final battle, Ron and Hermione are confused. Where is Harry or Ginny...or anyone else? What is Tonks hiding? Will their world ever be the same?
1. The Aftermath

A/N: Harry's misery at Privet Drive and the final battle are JKR's writing moment. Not mine. I won't even attempt them. Sorry for those of you who like amateurs writing those important scenes. I don't. ) Lo siento! Haha go me, using a small bit of the Spanish being drilled into my head lol.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a few possible new characters and little bits and pieces of my own plot.

Chapter 1

The Aftermath

"Hermione!" A red haired seventeen-year-old called out the strange sounding name, his voice filled with grief and worry.

He passed at least a dozen people as he picked his way through the rubble, many of whom he didn't know, before finding her. She was leaning on the arm of an older man with gray hair and a pale but kind face.

"She's alright Ron. I think her ankle is twisted but she'll be fine." Remus Lupin quickly assured the red head.

"Oh thank God! 'Mione I was so worried. I was right beside you and the curses were—"

"Ron," Hermione interrupted him, "it's fine. I understand."

Ron opened his mouth, but Remus interrupted him.

"Come on. We need to get the two of you out of here."

"What? But, we haven't found Harry or Ginny or—" Ron began.

"Harry's probably at the Ministry, which is exactly where you two need to be." Remus said calmly.

"What about Ginny!" Ron said but Hermione cut him off.

"Why do we need to go to the Ministry?" Hermione asked, fixing Remus with a piercing stare.

Remus paused.

"I think it's for the best." He said finally, and with that they Apparated away.

Three loud CRACKS filled the air in the Ministry of Magic lobby as Hermione, Ron, and Remus Apparated into it. At once, three guards came over.

"Mr. Lupin? Ms. Granger? Mr. Weasley?"

They nodded.

"Come with us."

Looking mystified, the three followed the guards into the elevator and up to the second level and into the Auror headquarters. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Tonks were there waiting. Kingsley had a few cuts on his face and Tonks looked as if she'd run headfirst into a wall. A large bump sat on her forehead, but other than that she looked perfectly fine. Tonks beamed at them and stepped forward.

"I'm sorry about this, but I need to ask you a few questions."

"Um…okay." Ron said.

Tonks turned to Ron.

"What happened to a certain item of yours when you were three?"

Ron looked puzzled for a moment then comprehension dawned.

"Oh, well, Fred turned my uh my teddy into a spider."

Tonks gave him a brief smile before turning to Hermione.

"Ok then. What do you smell when you are around Amortentia?"

Hermione turned pink.

"Freshly mowed grass and new parchment." She muttered.

Beaming, Tonks turned to Remus.

"What is my name?"

"Nymphadora Tonks."

Tonks sighed.

"It's them Kinglsey."

"Good." Kinglsey said in his low voice.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione demanded.

"With Arthur. He should be back soon. I tell you Ron, I've got to hand it to your father. Ever since he was elected Minister, this place has had a complete turnaround."

"Erm…great. What about Mum or Ginny or the twins?"

"Your mother is at St. Mungo's as is Ginny. The twins are there as well."

"Oh good. Should've known Mum and Ginny couldn't keep away from that hospital. They're great mediwitches."

"Er..yeah. Well, let's uh go to St. Mungo's so we can meet up with them." Tonks said quickly.

"Great! C'mon, let's go." Ron said and Apparated.

"Wait!" Hermione grabbed Tonks before she disappeared. "There's something you aren't telling us, isn't there?"

"Let's go." Tonks said, avoiding Hermione's eyes, "They're waiting."

A/N: Ok. Wow. Well...there it is, my very first story that I've ever shared! Be kind! LoL. No, feel free to use constructive criticism to your heart's content. Please Review!


	2. St Mungo's

A/N: Soooo…how was the first chapter? Loved it? Hated it? Gosh this is so nerve wracking! Well anyways, just give it time and let the plot unfold.

Disclaimer: I don't own it! Nothing…nada….zilch…got my drift?

Chapter 2

St. Mungo's

Hermione followed Tonks and Ron to the Welcome Witch.

"Next!" The witch shouted.

"Yes, erm…Ms. Weasley's room please." Tonks bent down so that only the Welcome Witch could hear her.

"Full name?"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley." Tonks whispered.

"Yes…Ms. Weasley… Fourth Floor, room 417."

"Thank you." Tonks pulled Hermione and Ron away from the desk and hurried them up to the fourth floor.

"Wait…Tonks…why are we—" Ron began noticing that they were outside a patient's room.

"Just…go inside. Your mother will explain. I'm so sorry." Tonks said and left.

The two pushed open the door. Hermione gasped and buried her face in Ron's shoulder. Ginny was lying sleeping in a bed. She was covered in bruises and cuts.

"Mum! Mum, what happened?" Ron asked, seeing his mother standing there.

"I-I d-don't k-know!" Mrs. Weasley wailed. "She's i-in a c-coma!"

The three collapsed upon each other sobbing, and remained that way until visiting hours were done.

No one noticed the boy. He wore a cloak that covered his face but from what little you could see, he was a handsome boy. A handsome boy with messy black hair. It was almost as if he didn't want to be noticed. So, of course, no one did. They were all too busy with their celebrations to notice a shy boy slipping up to the fourth floor. But yet, the boy was there. He walked to a room and opened the door. He let out his held breath when he found it empty. He felt like avoiding everyone. He slowly made his way to the patient's bed.

"I'm sorry Gin." He whispered. "I shouldn't have left you."

He felt silly, talking to the girl. He knew she couldn't hear him, but yet, it felt good. It felt good to talk to tell her what happened, to let it all out. But it made him feel worse this time, knowing that she couldn't whisper "It's ok."

He stayed for hours talking to her. He talked so much he didn't even notice how tired he was or how late it was getting. When he did finally notice, it was dawn, and he disappeared with a crack.

Ron Weasley was having a nightmare. He watched in his mind as Hermione was ripped from his side and dragged away. He saw Ginny disappear, and Harry fall.

"Ron!"

"Wha—"

Ron jerked away to see Hermione standing over him.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Bloody brilliant." He said sarcastically.

"Well excuse me for waking you up. I just thought it would interest you that Harry's disappeared. But you can go back to sleep, because apparently I thought wrong." Hermione turned to leave.

"No! Wait! What d'you mean Harry's _disappeared_?"

"Well, I mean that no one apart from you father, has seen him since yesterday. That worries me. I know he bottles things inside, but this is one big thing for his bottle."

"I…wait…what?"

Hermione sighed.

"He can't leave this bottled up Ron! He has to talk about it! I mean just knowing that—"

"That he did us all a favor by murdering the most evil wizard of all time? Come on Hermione, how can that possibly be bad for him!"

"You honestly don't see it?" Hermione asked.

"No."

"Ron, this is _Harry_ we're talking about! He's been through enough—" Hermione stopped, searching for a word.

"Shit." Ron supplied.

"Well, yes. He's been through so much that I doubt he'd be able to handle it if someone told him the Dursley's had died! As much as I hate to admit it Ron, I don't think Harry's mental capability will ever be fully innocent or whole ever again."

"What so you think he's insane?" Ron asked, his face growing red with anger.

"No. I just think he needs help."

A/N: So…how was it? Good, great, sucks? Let me know!

Sarcasticrules: Thanks so much! I really appreciate the support.


	3. Searching For Harry

A/N: It's looking good! I've gotten 2 reviews! Yay for me! Anyways, the past two chapters are really jumbled together and let me tell you, they aren't supposed to be. For some odd reason, the dividers that I've been putting up are 'disappearing' when I update. So, I'm going to try something new and hope it works! Cross your fingers! Oh and I promise, this WILL become a Harry/Ginny story soon…I just…have to find Harry. Lol.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine!

Chapter 3

Searching For Harry

"He needs _help_!" Ron repeated.

"Yes." Hermione said calmly.

"What kind of 'help'?" Ron demanded.

"Honestly Ronald do I look like a Healer to you!" snapped Hermione.

"It was just a question." Ron muttered.

An awkward silence came over them in just a matter of seconds.

"Sooo…how's your ankle?" Ron asked timidly.

"Fine. Tonks mended it in a second." Hermione said stiffly.

There was that darn silence again. _'What happened?' Ron thought. 'Sure, we've always fought but this is different…where's Harry when you need him?'_

Hermione seemed to be thinking along the same lines. She sighed a few times before taking a deep breath.

"So what do we do now?" she asked.

Ron looked at her as though she was crazy.

"We start searching for him of course!"

Hermione beamed, but her smile quickly faded.

"But…where?" she asked.

"Let's go see Ginny. Maybe we can find out what happened to the rest of the family while we're at it."

"But Ron," Hermione paused, "Ginny can't tell us anything."

"Of course she can't 'Mione. But Mum can and I'd be willing to bet a thousand Galleons that she's there."

Hermione secretly agreed, but said nothing as they Apparated away.

"Have you ever gotten déjà vu?" Hermione asked as they appeared in the same spot as yesterday.

"What's that?" Ron asked curiously.

"Never mind." Hermione said hastily.

They made their way along the same path as yesterday until they reached Ginny's room. Hermione opened the door cautiously and walked in. Mrs. Weasley was sitting by her daughter's bed.

"Mum, are you okay?" Ron asked as he followed Hermionw.

"Of course I am. She's going to wake up. I just know it. She's a fighter." Mrs. Weasley's bottom lip quivered.

Ron was there in a flash, holding his mother and comforting her. Not wanting to intrude on this family moment, Hermione quietly slipped out. She leaned against the wall outside Ginny's door and covered her face with her hands. Seeing Mrs. Weasley made her realize that she wanted her mother to be here comforting her. But, then again, she didn't. Her parents always made anything in the Wizarding World awkward. She _really_ wanted a mother like Mrs. Weasley. Hermione instantly felt guilty. Her mother had never been anything but supportive and…

"Ma'am?"

A kind voice broke into Hermione's train of thought. She looked up to see a Nurse standing there.

"Yes?" Hermione asked.

"Are you okay?" the Nurse wore a worried expression.

"Yes, I'm fine." Hermione smiled.

"Good." The Nurse's gaze drifted to the box on Ginny's door that held her file/

"Are you a friend of Ms. Weasley?" The Nurse asked.

"Yes. I met her at school. I'm Hermione Granger."

"Hello. I'm Nurse Eaves, but you can call me Janet. You know, Ms. Weasley gets a lot of visitors. Maybe you know some of them."

"Maybe."

"Why just last night, there was a boy that slipped into her room. He had such a handsome face. Of course, I couldn't see him very well. He was wearing a cloak that covered nearly half his face. I figured he wanted to be left alone, so I let him be. It was after visiting hours, but who am I to stop love?" The Nurse smiled.

"Love?" Hermione was puzzled. Her heart beat was increasing.

"Oh yes. Yes, I've seen that look before. He's in love with Ms. Weasley, there's no doubt about that."

"Do you take care of Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. She's my first patient in the mornings."

"Did you find anything the boy might have left?"

"Well, there was a Chocolate Frog card that was peeking out of her pillow, but I didn't touch it. I do hope that Ms. Weasley wakes up soon."

"So do I Janet, so do I. Excuse me, I have to go now. I'll talk to you later." Hermione opened Ginny's door and hurried over to her bed. Ron and Mrs. Weasley stared at her as she lifted the edge of Ginny's pillow.

"Yes!" She exclaimed as she pulled out a Chocolate Frog card.

"What is it dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"It's…it's Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What!" Ron jumped up and peered over Hermione's shoulder. Sure enough, grinning up at them was a picture of Harry.

"No way! They put Harry on a Chocolate Frog card! He'll be pissed!"

"Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley admonished, but Hermione interrupted.

"You know, Ron, I don't think he is. Look at this." Hermione flipped the card over and shoved it under Ron's nose.

In black marker, over his many accomplishments, someone had written:

Gin,

I'm sorry I wasn't quick enough to get to you. I can't be here now Gin, it's too bloody much. I'll be back though. When you wake up, I hope you find this. I knew you wanted a Chocolate Frog card of me, and so here it is. Love,

Harry

A/N: Whew. What a chapter! Ha, only joking. That took maybe ten minutes to write. I hope it's still being loved. I worked awful hard those ten minutes!

Wootwoot: I'm glad you like it.


	4. Blame

A/N: Here is Chapter 4! The dividers on Chapter 3 still didn't work so once again I'm trying something new. I'm going to really try and update every day and I should be able to for at least a whole week because it's Spring Break here! After that the only day(s) I shouldn't be able to would be Tuesday (because I have Cadette GS) or Wednesday (because of my wonderful piano lessons!) Mondays might suck too, because that's generally when I get loaded with Spanish, Phys. Science, Algebra, and Math Lab homework. Fun fun. Anyways, just keep checking up on me or if you want me to email you when I update, review this chapter leaving me your email address. Thanks so much!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 4

Blame

"Oh my God." Hermione stared at the card.

"He was here?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"He was here." Ron whispered, then slammed his fist onto Ginny's bedside table. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley jumped and stared at him.

"Damn it!" Ron growled and walked out of the room. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley stared at the door for a few minutes. Mrs. Weasley shook herself out of her reverie and looked at her watch.

"Oh my goodness! Hermione dear, I'm sorry, but I was supposed to meet Arthur two minutes ago at the Ministry!"

She hurried around gathering her things then paused.

"I think you might want to follow him, dear." She said kindly to Hermione before Disapparating with a POP! Hermione stared at the spot where Mrs. Weasley had stood for a moment, then walked out of Ginny's room. She saw Ron sitting on a couch outside Ginny's door. She sighed and sat down next to him.

"Ron, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I just…he was right here damn it! He _always_ does this! I…are we not good enough for him?"

Hermione was silent. It was a rhetorical question.

"I mean," Ron continued, "I'm his best mate! He's supposed to be able to lean on me! God knows we all lean on him!"

"Are you mad at Harry or yourself Ron?" Hermione asked quietly, somehow knowing the answer.

"I…both I guess." Ron admitted. "I'm mad at him for disappearing and making us worry…for not being here with Ginny. I'm mostly mad at myself though. I just never feel like I'm the best mate he deserves."

"Rubbish!" Hermione's harsh tone startled Ron. "You're an _excellent_ best mate! I've been trying to tell you Ronald, that Harry needs help."

"I still don't understand 'Mione."

"He's been emotionally withdrawn for years Ron! Surely you've noticed that he never gets too close to people anymore? Who could honestly blame him? I mean, he was really warming up to Sirius when boom, that's over. Then look at Dumbledore. Dumbledore was a huge factor in Harry's life. I don't even think he realizes how big of a blow it would be for our friendship to fall apart! We're Harry's family! The only real one he has Ronald. And, if anyone did anything for him, it was Ginny. I'm not really surprised he disappeared after seeing her. But, what I'm trying to say Ron, is that he needs time. He needs time to be Harry. Not 'The Boy Who Lived' or 'The Famous Harry Potter'. Just Harry."

Ron was silent for a few moments.

"Then that's what he'll get." Ron said, a determined look on his face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Tada! Yes, I know, not much, but the biggie's coming up! Haha I know, the suspense is killing you. Not. Well hope you're still liking it and review! Thanks!

Kat


	5. The Knight Bus Lead

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 5. I'm so excited. It's a big one. Well, kind of. It leads up to big chapters. Hope you enjoy it. Sorry I didn't update yesterday…looks like I already broke my promise…but Sundays are CrAzY around here…Church and all lol…

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I would have to sue this website.

Wootwoot: Who knows what Ron is ever up to? Lol…yeah well we kinda find out in this one. Hope you like this one just as much.

Chapter 5

The Knight Bus Lead

Getting Harry peace and quiet was going to be difficult, seeing as how they still couldn't find him. Hermione and Ron followed countless leads and took advice from some very 'interesting' people. A hag at The Leaky Cauldron swore that she'd seen Harry shopping for Quidditch supplies. They eagerly followed every lead but more often than not, those 'leads' yielded no results. However, that was all about to change.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Well that got us nowhere." Ron said grumpily as he and Hermione left Mrs. Figg's house the next day.

"It was worth a try, Ronald." Hermione argued.

"Did you honestly think Harry would come back _here_?" Ron asked incredulously, waving his right hand at Privet Drive.

BANG.

At once a purple bus came screeching to a halt in front of them. A familiar pimply youth jumped down, notecards in hand.

"Welcome to The Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or—"

"Wizard." Ron interrupted him, "Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. Honestly Stan, haven't you memorized that by now?"

Hermione smiled slightly as she and Ron stepped onto the bus. Stan was right behind them.

"Sure is good to see the two of you again." Stan said as he took their Sickles.

"It's lovely to see you again as well, Stan." Hermione said sweetly.

Stan blushed.

"You know, 'Arry said the same fink 'e did. 'Ad 'im on 'ere two nights ago didn' we, Ern?"

Ernie grunted.

"Yep. 'E looked like 'e'd seen the wrong end of somethin' 'e did."

Ron and Hermione were gaping at Stan.

" 'Choo lookin' at?" Stan asked.

"Harry was _here_?" squeaked Hermione.

"Tha's right. Dropped 'im orf we did."

"Stan, can you take us where you took Harry?" Ron asked.

"Course we can! It ain't under water after all." Stan chuckled.

Ron and Hermione let Stan usher them into seats and sat back with grins on their faces as Ernie took off.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Bloody Hell." Ron said as they stepped off of the Knight Bus. Hermione waved goodbye to Stan before turning to join him. She gasped.

"It's…It's…" She seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Number Twelve Grimmauld Place." Ron said as it appeared in front of them.

"Oh, Ron. I don't think this is right…Harry _hated_ this place…" Hermione whispered.

Ron smiled grimly.

"It's worth a try."

Ron started to walk up to the door, but Hermione stopped him.

"What?" He turned to look at her.

"Ron, this is _Number Twelve Grimmauld Place_! Don't you remember Sirius telling us about all of those charms his dad put on this house?"

"Yes."

"_Yes_? Well, obviously you seem to know more about getting into houses like this than _I_ do…so go ahead." Hermione glared at him.

"I will."

Ron reached out and pressed his finger to the doorbell. He heard screeching and footsteps. When the door swung open, he turned to smile smugly at Hermione. Hermione gasped, because there in the doorway stood Harry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Yay! They found Harry! Well it wasn't too hard really thanks to Stan…master of bad grammar. Lol. Well, read and review! I know you'll love it!


	6. Number 12 Grimmauld Place

A/N: Haha. I left ya'll with a cliffhanger. Haha. Anyways, here is Chapter 6!

Disclaimer: Yeah I'm JKR…and my daddy's the Pope…(A/N: my dad isn't even Catholic by the way…just me and my brother and sister and mom's half of the family) And there you go! You have your daily history lesson of my family now…jk.

Ginny278: So sorry if I got those numbers wrong…my paper is upstairs and my nephew is sleeping so I really don't feel like waking him up to get it and I'm rambling so yeah…thanks so much for the review and I'm so glad you like it!

Chapter 6

Number 12 Grimmauld Place

"Hello Harry." Ron grinned at his friend.

"Uh…hi Ron. I guess you found me."

"Too right we did! I tell you, you're one hard guy to track down."

"Yeah…I'm sorry about that, mate, but—"

Hermione coughed discreetly (sarcasm). Ron jumped…who knew Hermione had such great cough imitation talent? (Umbridge…for those of you who didn't get it. Btw, is 'cough imitation talent' a real uhh sentence fragment? It sounds weird.)

"Why don't we talk inside?" Harry suggested. Hermione beamed.

"So Harry, what's with the disappearing act?" Hermione whispered. If the doorbell ringing incident were any indication, Mrs. Black's portrait was still there.

"It's a long story, 'Mione." Harry's eyes were pleading with her not to hate him.

"Well that's a good thing. No _good_ story is ever short." Ron said.

Harry sighed. It was obvious that they really wanted to know.

"I just…I don't know where to begin. I…I need time. I killed men for God's sake!" Harry stood up abruptly and went over to a window. Hermione looked like she wanted to cry.

"Oh Harry. You killed _evil_ men!"

"But what about the ones who weren't evil 'Mione?" Harry had a blazing look in his eye.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked fearfully. _'Is Harry having trouble distinguishing good from evil? Oh God…what if he's insane?'_ Hermione shook these thoughts from her head as Harry continued.

"What about Dumbledore? Or my parents? Or…anyone really, who died for me? _I_ killed them! _Me_! Why were they so damn stubborn? Why?" Harry started to cry. And not those baby whimpers, the shoulder shaking ones. Hermione wrapped her arms around him as Ron stared. (A/N: Emotional range of a teaspoon…lol)

"Harry. Harry look at me." Hermione said firmly.

Harry looked at her, wiping his eyes.

"Harry, you did NOT kill them. Voldemort did. They loved you Harry. They loved you so much that they died for you. They died so that you could be safe. You were the _only_ one who could defeat him Harry. The _only_ one. Don't ever forget it."

She hugged him and they remained that way until dark fell. More explanations could wait.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"So Harry, what's your plan now that we've found you?" Ron asked, grinning.

It was around six and they had just finished dinner in the gloomy dining room of Grimmauld Place.

"Well," Harry put his fork down, "I think I want to stay here. I'm going to make this place livable."

Hermione beamed.

"Oh Harry! I think that's a _wonderful_ idea! You can get rid of all of those horrid old elf plaques."

"And Mrs. Black." Ron said grinning.

"Definitely." Harry agreed.

"Speaking of elves, where's Kreacher?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"I dunno. Haven't seen him." Harry kept his eyes downcast, something Hermione didn't notice, but Ron did.

"Oh well. Now, Harry…we need to go to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley's been worried sick."

"Mum won't be at the Burrow 'Mione. She said she wanted to take the whole family to see…" Ron trailed off. "Well, she wanted to go to the uh…hospital."

Ron felt horrible. _'Why did I say that? Harry looks so pained.'_

"Well," Hermione said, noticing Harry's expression, "let's go, shall we?"

She strode over to the fireplace and threw some powder into it.

"St. Mungo's!" She cried and with a flash of green, she was gone.

"Harry, wait." Ron caught hold of his friend before he stepped into the grate.

"Yeah, Ron?"

"What _did_ you do to Kreacher?"

Harry grinned.

"He's at Hogwarts, remember? We uhh…never got around to telling 'Mione. I think she'd have a heart attack. She wants to _free_ them remember?"

"Excellent." Ron grinned and followed Harry into the grate.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Aww so sweet! Harry's got such good friends. Haha Kreacher's still at Hogwarts! Kreacher's still at Hogwarts! happy dance. Yes well…anyways, review please! Chapter seven will be up uhh soon…I just have to find the name of the Nurse again. Lol. Oh and I appear to suffer from some writer's disease because I was convinced I'd already posted this chapter YESTERDAY until I got on today and noticed I hadn't. So sorry!

Kat


	7. Peace and Quiet

A/N: Argh. I just realized I made a little mistake in the last chapter. Hermione did know about Kreacher….he and Dobby did reports on Malfoy. Darn it. Oh well I don't feel like changing it and the subject will probably never come up again so we'll act like it never happened shall we? Good. And I'll have you know that Daydream Believer is the BEST song to type with. Yeah I know, that was random.

Disclaimer: I highly doubt anyone would believe I was JKR since I just pointed out that I made a mistake in my own story….but anyways…no I'm not and none of this is mine!

Shout: Glad you really like it!

Chapter 7

Peace and Quiet

Harry joined Hermione in the lobby of St. Mungo's and swore loudly as a myriad of lights flashed in his face. Hermione was shouting and dozens of Healers were pushing the reporters out of the hospital.

"Bloody hell." Ron said, as he stepped out of the fireplace.

A Healer (A/N: I made another whoopsie…I don't think St. Mungo's has Nurses but there you go) came over to them.

"Hermione? Would you like me to escort the three of you to Ms. Weasley's room?" she asked.

"Janet! Yes, that would be lovely." Hermione greeted her.

They followed Janet up to Ginny's room keeping a steady stream of conversation going.

"So _you're_ the one I saw the other night." Janet said to Harry as they made it to the third floor.

Harry looked shocked.

"You…you saw me?"

Janet smiled.

"Don't worry. I didn't know who you were. You're lucky I didn't call security, you know. The only thing that stopped me was your face."

"My face?" Harry was puzzled.

"You really love her don't you?" Janet asked softly.

Hermione was expecting to see Harry look down and shuffle his feet. Ron was expecting Harry to turn red. They weren't expecting him to look Janet straight in the face.

"Yeah I do." He said.

Janet smiled sadly.

"We're trying, you know. It's just…we don't know what happened to her…"

Harry looked up.

"If," he said hesitantly, "If you _did_ know what happened…would you be able to wake her up?"

"I'd bet my license on it."

Harry opened his mouth to say something but a loud shriek interrupted him.

"Harry!"

At once, Mrs. Weasley had launched herself onto Harry. Everyone else came running out of Ginny's room. Janet quietly slipped away as Harry was hugged.

"I'm fine, really." Harry said as Mrs. Weasley held him close.

"Come on, Mum. Come with me." Bill pulled Mrs. Weasley off of Harry and back into Ginny's room.

"Where've you two been?" Ron asked Fred and George.

"Ah, well you see, dear little bro, we decided that it was time for another Weasley gathering." Fred said.

"And how could we possibly have a Weasley gathering without our favorite cauldron thickness protector?" George said grinning as he opened Ginny's door.

"_Percy_?" Hermione gasped.

Indeed, it was Percy, but he was not the same old Percy. His face looked just like it always had, horn rimmed glasses and all, but his walk gave it away. He dragged one leg.

"Perce?" Ron walked forward.

"Little Ronnie! It sure is good to see you!" Percy hugged him.

"What…what happened?" Hermione asked.

"Ah." Percy glanced at his leg. "Yes. _That_. Well, I got the bad end of a rather irreversible curse. No matter. I feel like I deserve it. I've been a….well, I've been an ass. I was blinded by my position in the Ministry. I…well…there's a lot of people I need to apologize to…and some of them I can't…"

Percy took a deep breath and turned to Harry.

"I want to apologize to you first. I should have known that you were telling the truth. I was horrid to you, Harry. The hearing…the letter…I know you'll probably never forgive me but—"

"What are you daft? Of course I'll forgive you. Dumbledore believed in second chances and so do I." Harry smiled.

Percy grinned weakly.

"Ron….I…"

"It's ok, Perce. It's like Harry said…everyone deserves a second chance."

"That sentiment goes for all of us, Percy." Hermione said softly.

"Let's go back in." Percy said jerking his head toward Ginny's room. Harry grinned.

"That's a great idea. I've got some news I think you'll want to hear."

Harry followed Fred, George, Ron, Percy, and Hermione into Ginny's room.

"Harry! Good to see you again!" Arthur came over and shook his hand.

"Good to see you again as well."

Harry smiled nervously at the group of Weasleys and Hermione.

"I've got something to tell you all."

OoOoOoOoOoO

An hour later…

"So…Ginny was beside you and then…" Ron stopped looking sick.

"Lucius Malfoy said 'Accio Ginny!' and he…well…people got in the way and I couldn't…" Harry broke off and covered his face with shaking hands.

"Harry," Hermione said, "Oh, Harry don't…it isn't your fault."

Harry gave a humorless laugh.

"You know what, 'Mione? You say that every time I screw something up but this is one time I just don't believe you."

Harry stood up, turned on the spot, and Apparated out of the hospital.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Poor Harry. He's so guilt ridden. But he's…or rather I'm right….Hermione does say that every time and he needs to feel really guilty and sort of 'see the consequences' just once. Well, review please! Kat


	8. Searching For The Truth

A/N: Did you like the last one? Hope you did. I'm afraid that these nice 'everyday' updates are going to end soon. School starts back up on Monday and I'm rather scared to see my grades on the tests we took. Not. Well…I dunno…the only ones I'm sure about are H.S.E I know I have a 100 on that….it was really easy, plus she told me I did. The same goes for Phys. Science. English was like a kindergarten test. Spanish was quite enjoyable. I got a huge kick out of hearing Lee come out with new swear words every time he came across something he'd forgotten. Algebra…that's one you can never be sure about. Whenever you think you did great it turns out you failed. And then there's Wellness. I have gym this semester. Yay. I did great on everything but the stupid push ups. I hate those. Listen at me, I sound like Hermione Granger. Then again, I am like her. It's really scary actually. My sister was reading HP and looked up at me and said 'Kat, you're this girl!'. And so I am. Right down to the bushy brown hair (Not anymore thanks to the wonderful thing called a straightening iron) and friends that 'hate' me because I pass. But listen to me, I'm rambling again and taking away from writing time. So, without further ado, here is Chapter 8.

Disclaimer: Due to my lengthy A/N I will only say that don't sue it's not mine.

Ginny278: I'm so glad to have such an enthusiastic reviewer.

Shout: Yep that's our guilt ridden Harry. Haha.

Chapter 8

Searching For the Truth

"Harry! Harry, open the door! Harry, come on it's freezing out here!" Hermione rapped on the door of Number 12 Grimmauld Place shivering in the cold.

"Come on Hermione, you can't honestly expect to wake him up with that weak little knock. I'll show you how you have to wake Harry up."

"Ron…no! The Muggles!"

Too late.

"Harry! We're coming in!" Ron bellowed and blasted the door off its hinges with his wand.

Hermione sighed and pushed Ron inside repairing the door as she followed.

"Well I got us in didn't I?" Ron said to her grumblings about 'Muggles' and 'secrecy'.

"That's not the point, Ronald." Hermione drew herself up to her full height…5'6. (A/N: I'm going from my own height 5'3 and adding a few inches in the hope that I grow by the time I'm seventeen. Only what two years? Oh but never mind. For this story Hermione is still 16 right now.)

"You're right, 'Mione. The point is to find Harry and help him. HARRY! HARRY WHERE ARE YOU?" Ron bellowed.

"Ron? Hermione?" A muffled voice floated up from the downstairs (Haha yes. Grimmauld Place has a basement for me.)

"Harry?" Hermione made her way over to the stairs with Ron following her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"We might ask the same thing." Hermione said.

Harry was sitting on a couch surrounded by photo albums and various boxes.

"I'm just looking at some pictures."

Ron made his way over to the couch and sat down.

"Where'd you get all this stuff, mate?"

"Remus. When Sirius was sentenced he took all of his personal things and kept them."

"So this is—" Hermione began.

"Wicked, Harry! Is that your dad?" Ron interrupted pointing to a blur on a broom as he pulled out of a dive, a Snitch clasped in his hand.

"Yeah."

"Let me see." Hermione said bossily and sat down on Harry's other side of the couch. She picked up another album and started flipping through it.

"Oooh Harry look! This is you!"

"Where?" Harry leaned over to see the picture.

He was sitting on Sirius' motorbike. His mother was standing close by looking nervous. Peter was there too.

"Ceasum Appearum!" (A/N: Haha, get it? Cease to appear…yeah…lol)

Harry pointed his wand at the picture making Hermione gasp.

"What did you do!" She exclaimed.

But her question was answered as the picture reappeared minus Peter.

"Nice one, Harry." Ron said appreciatively.

"Thanks, Ron." Harry grinned.

Hermione pursed her lips disapprovingly but said nothing.

"So…Harry." Ron said slowly.

"Yes, Ron?" Harry asked.

"I uh…damn it don't make me figure out a way to bring it up. You know what I'm trying to say." Ron said, exasperated.

"Yeah," Harry's grin disappeared, "yeah I do."

"It's just that…well…" Hermione paused.

"Hermione, it _is_ my fault. I let her get too close to me and let people see that I loved her. She never should have been beside me when we were fighting. She should've been….anywhere but there."

"Harry, this is Ginny. She may be your girlfriend, mate, but she's my sister. I know her. She'd've (yeah I don't think she'd've is a word…my country is coming out…we never should have moved from CA to TN) never just stayed behind. She loved you Harry and she fought for you." Ron said bluntly.

Harry sighed.

"But I should've done something."

"Harry James Potter, get your butt off that couch and stop moping!" Hermione stood up and Ron and Harry jumped at her commanding tone.

"What?" Harry looked quite taken aback.

"You heard me! You can't go back and make it right, and—oh no you don't. They don't have any, Harry get that look out of your eye right this minute!"

" 'Mione you're brilliant! A Time Turner!" Harry jumped up, but Hermione pushed him back down.

"No." She said firmly.

"Why not?" Harry and Ron asked in unison.

"Because, Harry, time is NOT something you need to mess with right now. Think of the situation you would take yourself back to! You are NOT going back to that. To him. What if you can't change it the same way? You nearly died, Harry. No."

Harry looked to Ron for help.

"She's right, mate. You can't go back there. Just…try and figure out what might've happened to her."

Harry jumped up again.

"I'm going to the Ministry."

He turned, and with a POP he was gone.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Harry?" Arthur Weasley looked up from his desk in his office.

"Hi Mr. Weasley."

"What are you doing here son? Not that I'm not glad to see you or anything, but this is very sudden."

"I need to see Lucius Malfoy, Mr. Weasley."

"What? Harry, that's…I don't see why…"

"It's Ginny. He took her; he knows what happened to her. I don't and she's not going to get any better unless we know what he did."

"But, Harry, you'd have to go to Azkaban and I just can't allow it."

"Azkaban? But the dementors…"

"Gone. They uh…'perished' in the battle. Our Unspeakables came out with a great spell that….well….not that I'm authorized to say…"

"You're the Minister."

"True. But still…not my place. But we have trained Ministry employees out there now. Anyways, Harry, this place is not the place you need to be. It's ugly Harry. Very ugly. And I'm not just talking about the décor. The prisoners there….you have no idea."

"Fine, then I'll get people to come with me…Tonks…Kingsley…Moody."

"I…." Mr. Weasley paused, "fine. Take a team with you, and you have my consent."

OoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Oooh what is going to happen…only I know! Well….not really seeing as how I didn't even have an idea what was going to happen in this one. I just let the ideas type themselves onto Word. Lol. Well I hope you like it and come back soon for Chapter 9! And with that being said: Cheer up sleepy Jean! (I am the Queen of Randomness…but hey what can I do? I have to share my favorite Monkees song with ya'll!)


	9. Azkaban

A/N: Well here is Chapter 9. It seems like I'm just dragging this one out, doesn't it? Sorry, but I really have no control over the plot. It unfolds itself. Oh well! I'm dedicating this chapter to Angelique. The only one that knows my 'secret' lol. And here's my randomness for the day: Eat hot apple pie with lots of ice cream. It makes you feel better.

Krazi Kelli: We find out what happened to her in this chapter and the next, I promise!

Chapter 9

Azkaban

After getting Arthur's permission, Harry walked over to the Auror headquarters.

"Tonks? You got a minute?" Harry leaned casually against the wall of Tonks' cubicle.

She looked up in surprise.

"Wotcher Harry! Uh," She looked at papers on her desk, "Yeah, of course I do."

Harry smiled.

"What can I do for you, Harry?"

"Come with me."

"Sure!"

Tonks jumped up looking excited but Harry waved her back down.

"I need something else, Tonks."

"What is it Harry? You look so serious."

"Do I? Hmmm….like godfather like godson, eh?"

Tonks burst into laughter.

"Leave it to Harry Potter to crack a joke like that!" she said.

Harry smiled.

"Tonks, listen. I need you to help me assemble a small team of Aurors."

"What for?" Tonks asked, looking suspicious.

"I'm going to Azkaban."

Tonks gaped at him.

"Are you serious?"

"No. But I'm not joking either."

Tonks sat there for a moment then smiled.

"I'll get Dawlish. You can get Kingsley."

Harry's face broke out into a grin.

"I knew I could count on you! Thanks, Tonks!"

Harry dashed across the room over to Kingsley's cubicle.

"Hello Harry." Kingsley said in his slow voice.

"Hey. Listen, d'you want to come with me to Azkaban?"

Kingsley surveyed him for a moment.

Harry noticed his hesitation.

"Arthur approved it. Please Kingsley, it's for Gin."

Kingsley smiled.

"I don't have to have Arthur's permission, Harry. I was wondering who else was coming."

"Tonks and Dawlish as far as I know."

"Good. That should be enough."

Harry followed Kingsley over to Tonks. She was standing beside Dawlish.

"All ready are we?" She asked brightly.

Harry nodded.

"I think we should go back to our cubicles and Apparate so no one knows what's going on." Kingsley suggested.

Tonks beamed.

"Great idea! Harry, you can stay with me."

Kingsley and Dawlish left. Tonks stood as far away from the opening of the cubicle as she could get and Apparated, grabbing Harry's hand at the last moment.

They landed and Harry gasped.

"Tonks!"

"What?"

"I can Apparate you know! Scared me to death, you did."

"Sorry. I had this great last minute idea that if we could do it at once there'd be less of a chance for anyone to see." She said brightly as Kingsley and Dawlish arrived with a POP.

Harry smiled grudgingly.

"Great idea, Tonks. Just….try to get it out in the open a little earlier next time, ok?"

She smiled.

"Ok. So where are we going?" Dawlish asked.

"Azkaban."

"Great. Freezing waters…evil men…I love adventures!" Tonks grinned.

"So the real question is how to get there." Harry looked at the three Aurors.

They stared back at him.

"Uh…guys…I haven't finished Auror training yet. I think it would be best if one of you decides." Harry said.

"Apparate." Kingsley decided.

"Great! Harry, d'you want to do it on your own this time?" Tonks asked.

"Well as great as that sounds, I haven't a clue where Azkaban is, so I think it would be better if we did Side-Along now, Tonks."

"Good."

Grabbing his hand she left with a POP.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Wow." Harry said as he landed with Tonks.

"Yeah, it's not very pretty, is it?" Tonks said grimly.

Indeed, Azkaban wasn't pretty. Azkaban Island was mostly taken up by a large gray fortress. The other small section was used as a graveyard. The island itself gave off an eerie aura.

"Morgan!" Tonks walked over to an Auror patrolling the island.

"Hey Tonks. Long time no see, eh?"

"Love what you've done with the place." Tonks said sarcastically.

"Yeah I knew you would, Nymphadora."

"Morgan, do you really want to break out the first names?" Tonks asked.

"No! Sorry Tonks. Kingsley! Oh and Dawlish too! Having a tea party are we?" Morgan asked as Kingsley and Dawlish strolled up.

"Sorry Morgan. You'll have to wait till our next visit I'm afraid. Harry wants a conference with a special piece of slime here."

It was just then that Morgan noticed Harry.

"Mr. Potter! So pleased to meet you." He said shaking Harry's hand.

"Likewise." Harry grinned. He was feeling much better knowing that the Aurors were here.

"So what can I do for you?" Morgan asked Harry.

"I want to speak with Lucius Malfoy."

Morgan's face turned grim.

"You'll need an Auror with you in the erm…visiting quarters."

Tonks turned to Kingsley and Dawlish.

"How about I go in with him, and you two help guard the piece of dirt?" She asked brightly.

Kingsley and Dawlish nodded and followed another Auror into the fortress.

"Come on. I'll give you the grand tour." Morgan said to Tonks and Harry.

They entered the fortress and at once a cold chill came over them.

"Why's it so cold, Morgan?" Tonks asked.

"We have special charms on the cells and only the cells, mind you, that make the occupants feel like a dementor is standing right next to them. Don't worry, it won't affect you." Morgan added as Harry exchanged a look with Tonks.

"Good. They have certain lasting side effects that I personally don't wish to have while interviewing a dangerous criminal." Harry said smiling.

They followed Morgan around for a while as he pointed out various inmates or showed them the structure of the cells.

"Ah…this one was rather important. Sad to say it was a bit of a torture chamber I suppose since the prisoner was innocent. If Fudge hadn't….well…anyways…" Morgan had stopped at a small uncomfortable looking cell. "High security, this one was. Your godfather's in fact. See the markings on the walls?"

Harry leaned forward. Scratched onto the walls in various places were the words:

I AM INNOCENT. PETER PETTIGREW IS NOT DEAD. HE KILLED THEM.

"Funny how no one listens to the supposedly crazy people isn't it?" Harry asked quietly.

Tonks and Morgan looked sad and didn't say anything.

"Funnier still how when the morons find out they're innocent, they're usually dead…or some other innocent person died because of their ignorance."

Harry stood there for a moment just staring with his hands clasped around the bars.

"Well," Morgan said quietly, "I think they should have Mr. Malfoy out by now."

Harry let go of the bars and turned to follow them.

They walked into another room far away from the prisoner's cells. Kingsley, Dawlish, and two other Aurors stood in the room around Lucius Malfoy.

Harry got a deep feeling of satisfaction by looking at Malfoy. His one sleek and shining hair was lank and oily. His face was bones and his eyes only a small amount of arrogance and disdain. Azkaban had done wonders for him in Harry's eyes. He was humbled, and Harry took pride in that.

"Well, well….if it isn't little Harry Potter. Why Harry! You're all grown up, but really you haven't changed a bit." Lucius said, his voice dripping with contempt.

"Wish I could say the same for you, Malfoy. But I must say, Azkaban has broken you. I wouldn't have thought it possible."

"I am not broken." Malfoy hissed.

Harry laughed coldly.

"Really? And what would you call a man whose house is being used as an orphanage…whose son is dead…and who is wasting away paying for his sins?"

"Innocent." Malfoy said holding his head high.

"Oh you're far from innocent, Malfoy." Harry said, laughing softly, "But here I was thinking perhaps you'd changed….but you're still sitting there in filth trying to pretend you're better than you really are."

"I am a pureblooded Malfoy, Potter. What can you say?"

"I can say I'm a man."

Malfoy glared at him. Harry folded his arms and leaned against a wall.

"What did you do to Ginny, Malfoy?"

"Ginny Weasley? Your blood traitor little princess? I didn't touch a hair on her head, boy. It seems that _you're_ the unbalanced one."

"Wrong answer." Harry said coldly and took out his wand.

"You think you're going to curse me, Potter?"

"No. I'm simply going to ask you a question. _What did you do_?"

Malfoy was silent.

Harry raised his wand.

"I'm warning you, Malfoy…_what did you do_?"

Malfoy leaned forward.

"Tell me, how does it feel knowing you put her in that condition, Potter? Knowing that you didn't protect her?" He whispered.

Harry snapped. He raised his wand but Tonks was in front of him in an instant.

"No." she whispered.

"Tonks, move."

"Harry listen to me…we'll give him Veritaserum but you can't hit him with anything, Harry. If you do, he'll loose his mind. His mental capability isn't strong enough and he won't be able to tell you anything." She said softly so only Harry could hear.

"Will the Veritaserum work?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"It should. He might be able to fight it enough to where he won't tell us everything but if you phrase your question right then we can find out what he hit her with."

"Fine, but someone else has to give it to him. I think I'd loose control if I got too close." Harry said lowering his wand.

"Ok."

Tonks motioned to Kingsley who withdrew a small bottle from his robes.

"Open up." He said to Lucius.

Malfoy glared at him and opened his mouth the smallest bit possible.

Kingsley sighed and wrenched his jaws apart and poured the bottle down his throat. Malfoy shuddered for a moment then sat quite still.

"Do you know who you are?" Harry asked.

"Lucius Malfoy."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Harry Potter."

"What spell did you perform on Ginny Weasley?"

Lucius sat there for a moment.

"_What did you do to Ginny Weasley?_" Harry said his voice growing louder.

"Why don't you go and wake up your _sleeping beauty_, Potter?" Malfoy asked.

"Why…you little—"

Harry raised his wand but Tonks lowered his hand.

"Harry, you've gotten everything out of him you can. I'm sorry, but we can't do anything else."

Harry swore then looked at Malfoy before leaving the room slamming the door behind him.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Tonks found him by the sea pacing.

"Harry?"

He looked up, his expression forlorn and slightly wild.

"I—"

But he seemed to be too choked up to go on.

"Harry…you tried…you tried so hard." Tonks said feeling her heart break as she watched him. She walked over to him and let him cry with her.

"Come on." She said after a few minutes, wiping her eyes. "Dawlish and Kingsley have already left."

Harry nodded and Apparated without saying a word.

When Tonks arrived back at her desk she looked around for Harry. He wasn't there. She knew he wouldn't be…but knowing where he was made her feel even worse than she had on the island.

OoOoOoO

He had managed to get to the hospital at the right time, thankfully. No one was in Ginny's room so he was free to be alone.

He sat beside her bed and stroked her hair. He loved her hair. It was so long and shone like auburn gold in the sun. She used to tease him by saying she was going to cut it all off. He smiled at the memory and wiped away a tear as it slid down his cheek.

"Don't worry, Gin. I'll figure something out, I promise."

He bent down and kissed her cheek softly before leaving. Had he stayed, perhaps he would have noticed the single tear running down her own cheek.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Oh my gosh! Nearly six pages of writing! I tried so hard to find a place to end this at but there really wasn't one. So there you go, a nice long read to satisfy you until I get up the next chapter. I'm sorry this one was kind of sad, but it had to happen. It gets better! I promise! Kat


	10. Thank Merlin for Libraries!

A/N: Hello again! I promise that this chapter won't be as long! Once I got started on the last one I just couldn't stop! But this one will probably be a cliffhanger seeing as how I'm eating great writing food and great writing food makes me feel like leaving cliffhangers ha! I seem to eat every time I write, don't I? Oh well…here's Chapter 10.

Arianna99: I do love cliffhangers! Yeah, it was a bit stupid of Harry not to pick up on it wasn't it? But you'll see in this one. No, sadly he doesn't have to just kiss her.

Krazi Kelli: I'm glad you love it but you were right. You're wrong. He can't just kiss her I'm afraid it has to be a wee bit more complicated.

Chapter 10

Thank Merlin for Libraries!

The next day, Harry Apparated over to Hermione and Ron's apartment to tell them about the trip to Azkaban.

"He really didn't tell you what he did?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head miserably.

"No. All he did was say, "Why don't you go wake up your _sleeping beauty_, Potter?' Stupid git."

"Harry…" Hermione said slowly.

"What?"

"Did he really emphasize sleeping beauty?"

"Yeah."

"Oh Harry! This is it!"

"What's it?" Harry asked, puzzled at her sudden excitement.

"I'll be right back!"

Hermione leapt to her feet and Apparated out of the apartment.

"She's still doing that?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. I've been saying it for years…it would take her like two more bloody seconds to tell us what's going on…" Ron said.

"Three guesses where she is." Harry said, grinning.

Hermione popped back into the room clutching a book.

"I've been in the—"

"Library." Harry and Ron said in unison.

"Yes. I _knew_ Hogwarts had this book!"

"You know, I'm surprised they still let you in that library." Ron said.

"Of course they do, Ron. Didn't you know they named it after her?" Harry said grinning.

"Oh shut up and quit joking, Harry. Do you want me to help or not?"

That shut him up.

"Good. Now, I _think_ Lucius Malfoy did the _Eternus Somnus_ curse on her."

Harry and Ron stared at her blankly.

Hermione sighed.

"Honestly, don't you two—"

"Read? No, 'Mione we don't. Go on, please." Harry said eagerly.

"Well, _Eternus Somnus_ means Everlasting Sleep."

"Great." Ron muttered, "Why can't it mean Twenty Four Hour Sleep or something. It's always something bad…"

Hermione glared at him before continuing.

"Anyways. That's how I picked up on it. I learned some Latin before coming to Hogwarts and I just happened to know what those two words meant. Lucius Malfoy might have been able to fight the Veritaserum somewhat, but bits of the truth still came out. Of course, you would have to be Muggleborn to pick up on it."

Hermione looked at Harry expectantly but he stared at her blankly.

"Sleeping Beauty? I know you've read it."

Ron looked puzzled but Harry had a faint look of comprehension.

"That's a Muggle kid book, right? I've heard of it, but honestly Hermione. The Dursleys giving me books?" He laughed.

"Well, it was a rather girly book as well. Anyways, in the book, Sleeping Beauty pricks her finger on some magic spindle and she falls into an enchanted everlasting sleep. The sleep was only broken when her true love kissed her." Hermione explained.

Ron laughed.

"All Harry has to do is kiss her?" He asked grinning.

"No, that can't be it." Harry said.

"How do you know?" Ron rounded on him.

"I've already kissed her, Ron." Harry explained patiently.

"Oh."

"Moving on…" Hermione said, "Well, the only way to break the curse is to make this potion."

She opened the book and flipped to a page. Harry looked relieved.

"Good. I thought it was going to be something difficult." Harry grinned.

Hermione shook her head.

"It's not as easy as you think, Harry. This has got to be the most difficult potion I've ever seen. Here, look."

She shoved the book at him and watched him read the list of ingredients.

"So what?" Harry shoved the book back to her, "I'll just get some expert potioneer to make it."

Hermione shook her head again.

"No, Harry. The potion isn't the hardest part right now. It says, 'Only the true love of the cursed person is able to make this potion and use it to lift the curse.'"

Harry gaped at her as Ron sniggered.

"What's so funny, Ron?" Hermione snapped.

"It sounds so stupid. All girly and stuff. True love and all that junk." Ron laughed.

"It exists you know." Harry said, annoyed.

Ron quit laughing.

"But about this potion…I nearly failed Potions, Hermione!"

"Well, I guess you know what you need to do." Hermione said.

"What?" Harry asked warily.

"Go back to Snape and take some _real_ Remedial Potions."

Ron and Harry looked horrified.

"But… 'Mione, this is _Snape_!"

"Do you want Ginny to get better or not?" Hermione asked waspishly.

"Of course! But lessons with Snape?"

"It won't be lessons, Harry. Look, we'll all go see him right now and ask. All he'll do is stand next to you and make sure you're doing it right."

"Hermione, I can't make a potion with that man fifty feet from me! But right next to me? Do you _want_ me to die?"

"You won't die."

Harry tried a different tactic.

"But…he killed Dumbledore! What about that?"

"Harry, you know he was under Dumbledore's orders and that he fought with us in the war."

"What about Slughorn?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed.

"No. Snape. It has to be Snape. Slughorn thinks Harry's a bloody genius at potions and besides, I don't think he'd want to do this."

"Why? Does it take a month or something?"

"No it only takes a day, but I don't think he'll do it. It has to be Snape, now come on!" She grabbed both of their hands and Apparated, jerking them along with her.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: See why he can't just kiss her? It has to be complicated…they're magic after all. And besides, who doesn't want to read about Snape and Harry verbally abusing each other? Please review! Kat


	11. Just Grit Your Teeth and Do It

A/N: Haha here comes Snape here comes Snape right down Spinners End… yeah anyways. To all of you who've enjoyed it so far: Hope you like this one just as much as the others!

Arianna99: To quote Ron: 'Poisonous toadstools don't change their spots'…or do they?

Ithilienwoods: I hope you like it!

Wootwoot: You really want to know what's in the potion. I guess I can tell you….lol I'm kidding…I was going to tell you anyways.

Elven Tresses: Thanks so much for reviewing! Yeah, I was going to have him kiss her, but I decided not to when that idea came to me. Lol it's fine, you can tell me whatever you want.

Chapter 11

Just Grit Your Teeth and Do It

"Oof! Ron, you landed on me." Harry said in a muffled voice after the three friends had made a rather rocky landing in a small town.

"Sorry, mate. It's 'Mione's fault. She just _had_ to grab our hands." Ron said as he got off of Harry and helped him to his feet. Hermione was waiting impatiently.

"Hurry up. I don't want to interrupt his lunch, and it's nearly that time."

"Too right it is." Ron said as his stomach gave a loud rumble.

"I don't want to interrupt him at all." Harry said, but just so Ron could hear.

Ron laughed.

" 'Mione, please isn't there _anything_ else we can do?" Harry asked as he caught up with her.

"No. Now, _come on_!" She quickened her pace.

"This place just looks like Snape. I'm including the dirty river in that description too." Ron said, wrinkling his nose.

"Wait. Hermione…where are we?" Harry asked, clearly stalling.

"Spinners End. That's Snape's house right there." She said brightly, pointing to a gloomy looking house at the end of the street.

They walked in silence for a few minutes until they reached the house.

Hermione stuck out her hand to knock, but Harry stopped her.

"Hermione, wait."

"Oh, Harry, just grit your teeth and do it." She said, and knocked.

A curtain twitched in another room of the house.

"We should've dressed up as Death Eaters." Ron whispered excitedly to Harry.

Hermione glared at him, and raised her hand to knock again.

The door flew open before she had the chance.

"Get in." Snape was standing in front of them looking angry.

"Maybe not." Ron whispered hastily to Harry.

Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing.

Snape nearly pushed Harry to the floor in his haste to shut the door.

"What," He hissed, turning quickly around, (Ron jumped), "were you thinking? This is a Muggle populated area…and you don't even have the decency to look like Muggles!"

"We did have the decency not to pop right into your home, in case you didn't notice." Harry said coldly.

"And the reason we're so…um…inappropriately dressed, Professor, is that, well it's rather urgent…" Hermione trailed off and looked at Harry, who took her hint.

"Ginny's in some sort of coma." Harry said heavily.

"Why don't we sit down?" Snape asked.

Glancing at each other they followed him into his living room.

"Go on, Mr. Potter."

"Well, we think Lucius Malfoy hit her with…um…what was it Hermione?"

"The Eternus Somnus Curse." Hermione said quickly.

"Yes, that. And well…it says that I have to make the potion and I was just wondering if you would mind helping me…not necessarily helping me, but just, um, being there and making sure I don't…um…"

"Mess up?" Snape supplied.

"Yeah." Harry said, coloring.

"Let me see the instructions, please." Snape said.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks while Hermione got the book out of her bag. Since when had Snape been…well…civil?

Snape read the potion quickly.

"Potter, do you know what is in this potion?" He asked.

"Erm…sort of."

"Come here."

Harry 'came'.

"Look at this." Snape tapped the book with his wand and words highlighted themselves until the book looked like this:

Eternus Somnus Reversal Potion

7 unicorn hairs

2 lacewings

1 drop blood from both the enchanted one, and the enchanted one's true love.

1 lock of hair from the above

Powdered unicorn horn

Blood from the curser

"I see it." Harry said.

"You realize that you have to obtain these things yourself?"

"Yes."

"Well. Collect them and meet me here tomorrow at the same time. Oh, and do try and Apparate if you insist on wearing robes."

"Thanks." Harry said, and as he Apparated, he could have sworn Snape gave him a faint smile.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Well that was—" Hermione began, but stopped when she noticed no one was there yet.

"Weird! Since when has Snape been so nice?" Ron said as he appeared.

Harry popped in.

"I think he smiled at me."

"What?" Ron yelped.

"Yeah. I think he's changed."

"Harry." Ron grinned, sure that he was joking, "This is _Snape_. C'mon. You _know _he hasn't changed."

"I dunno, Ron. He _did_ fight on our side…any why's he doing this for me? He's changed, Ron. He has to have."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Ron said smirking.

"Oh shut up! Ron, listen, you did see it. _He's changed_. Get it through that thick skull of yours." Hermione said tiredly.

"Fine. He's changed. Let's go get the stuff we need for Ginny." Ron said.

"Wait…Harry…I have an idea. How about Ron and I get the lacewings and have Hagrid get us the unicorn stuff."

"But Snape said I had to do it all by myself."

"He was talking about the highlighted ingredients, Harry."

"Hair and blood from me, Gin, and Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's not very hard."

"If you say so." Hermione left it at that and took Ron's arm before Apparating.

Harry shook his head.

"'Mione's mental. I can get hair and blood just fine." Harry said.

He shook his head again before Apparating.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Perfect." Harry grinned as he opened his eyes to find that he'd Apparated right outside Ginny's room.

He entered, and was shocked to see….

OoOoOoOoO

A/N: I think I'll leave it right there. It seems like such a great place to stop you know? I mean…..honestly…who wouldn't WANT to leave it there? They've just now gotten to the good part…and Snape's going to help them! Not to mention the fact that something's going on in Ginny's room that shocked Harry. Let me tell you, not a lot of things shock Harry. It's got to be something HUGE. Maybe. But you know what…I have a feeling that you would all just hate me if I left it right there…I'd be sure to get some very very nasty reviews but you don't have to worry because this is all a huge joke. Keep reading! Haha! I wish I could see the look on your faces. Kat

OoOoOoOoOoO

Janice.

"Oh um…hi." He stammered as she looked up from testing Ginny.

"Come to visit?" Janice asked pleasantly.

"Erm…no not really…I-I need some hair and blood of Ginny's." He said nervously.

"Why?" Janice asked suspiciously.

"A potion that'll cure her."

"What kind of potion?"

"It's….Hermione can explain it loads better…but she got hit with some weird word curse that means she's in an everlasting sleep and the only way that she'll wake up is if I make the potion and I—"

"Harry!" Janice held up a hand, "Its fine. I'll get the blood, and you can take her hair."

"No! I…I have to do it. It's in the book."

"Oh, ok. Here, take your wand, put it right here on her vein and say 'Crurorem'."

"Uh, ok." Harry sighed and suddenly it hit him what Hermione had meant about how hard it was. He didn't want to hurt her.

"C-Crurorem."

There was a white flash and a stream of blood shot out of Ginny's arm. Janice caught it in a vile and handed it to Harry while she healed Ginny's wound.

After getting the hair and blood, Harry left, shaking. He was smiling though.

'_I can't wait to get Malfoy_.' He thought.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Ok, now I can let it go. I hope ya'll like it! Oh and just to let you know, don't expect an update until like maybe Saturday or Sunday. I skipped school today b/c my niece was born and this week is going to be hectic, but I will update! I promise! Bye!

Kat

P.S: 4 pages! Go me!


	12. Praying, Hoping, and Healing

A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry about the whole Snape thing, apparently it was a bit of a shocker grin Lol. Nah I know ya'll loved it. Ok and as far as the at home situation goes, Addie Grace (niece) and Jenn (sister) and Corey of course (brother-in-law) are home! Yay!

Shout: Yep. Snape smiled. Lol. But as far as the writing goes, it's really not that hard actually; I thought it was quite normal for everyone to write/update like this.

Elven Tresses: Yeah I was pretty mean huh? Lol I couldn't help it.

Krazi Kelli: Thanks! Well, I'm glad I got a nice review instead of a semi-nasty one. Yeah the new niece is great thanks for the congrats!

Bookwormandpoet: Welcome to my story! Lol yeah jk. Hope you like the whole thing!

And ya'll send Angelique a huge thank you! She's saving ya'll from future horrors! (I give her my ideas and she gives me her opinion as a reader, and let me tell you, you owe her ) )

Chapter 12

Praying, Hoping, and Healing

After obtaining blood and hair from Lucius Malfoy, (not an easy task I might add), Harry went to Hogwarts. He had received an owl from Hermione telling him that Hagrid had a unicorn and that they had gotten the other ingredients. He Apparated just outside Hogwarts' gates then let himself in. Hermione was outside Hagrid's hut, nervously petting a unicorn.

"Harry!" She said, her voice filled with relief, "Oh thank goodness. I'm the only one who can get near this thing so can we hurry up please?" She asked, her voice strained with anxiety.

"What's the matter, 'Mione? Not afraid of a unicorn are you?" Harry teased.

"You know I don't like horses."

"It's not a horse, 'Mione! It's a _unicorn_." Harry said, sounding with feigned shock.

"Oh shut up, Harry. You sound just like Parvati and Lavender and—I" Hermione stopped, realizing that that was _exactly_ what Harry had been aiming at.

Harry beamed.

"Now then, if you're the only one who can get near it, then how am I going to get the hair and horn?" Harry asked.

"I-I think if I just p-pat it and d-distract it, that it'll let you." Hermione said nervously.

"Ok."

Harry moved forward slowly, with one hand outstretched.

The unicorn closed its eyes as Hermione petted it, not noticing the stranger walking up.

Harry jerked a few hairs then ran off a ways. The unicorn looked around but didn't notice Harry, who was discretely hiding. Hermione looked pained.

"How do I get the horn?" Harry asked quietly as he crept back up.

"Uh… there's a spell. You've got to think of how much you want it, and why and just…jab your wand at it and it'll um…come off." Hermione said.

"I hope you're right."

Harry sighed and stared hard at the horn, apparently concentrating. He closed his eyes and jabbed his wand, and Hermione caught the horn as it fell. The unicorn ran off, nearly knocking Hermione to the ground. Harry came over to help her up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." Hermione said shakily, getting to her feet.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Hermione said more firmly then muttered something about 'Ron' and 'kill' and Harry hastily changed the subject. Or so he thought.

"So where _is_ Ron?"

Hermione's eyes flashed.

"He's at the hospital wing."

"Why?"

Hermione giggled.

"He fainted."

"_What_?"

"Yes. He went with Hagrid to search for a unicorn and, apparently, ended up the wrong way in the forest. Remember Aragog?"

"Oh yeah." Harry said darkly, "But he's dead."

"Yes, he is. But his children aren't."

"They—they didn't _attack_ him did they?" Harry asked, aghast.

"Oh," Hermione reassured him, "no, nothing like that. Apparently, he saw them, screamed like a girl, and shot up sparks. Hagrid found him, fainted dead away, and the spiders weren't even there."

"So he imagined them?"

"Goodness, no. Hagrid says they were definitely there. They had webs all over the place."

Harry started to grin.

"So, he fainted? He actually _fainted_?"

Hermione fixed him with a piercing glare.

"Yes, Harry. But before you go and crack any jokes, I'll have you remember that the thing that scares you the most makes you faint too." She said sternly.

Harry quit grinning.

"Fine. No jokes." He said shortly, making Hermione instantly regret her words.

"Harry—" She began.

"No, it's fine. Let's go up to the hospital wing and get him. This potion needs to be made today. I need Ginny back."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After collecting an embarrassed Ron from the hospital wing, Harry told them to Apparate into Snape's house.

"Where?" Ron asked.

"Snape's house." Harry said slowly.

"I knew that, Harry. I mean…do I go to his kitchen or what?" Ron asked.

"Oh! Erm…I guess the living room. But be very clear Ron. I doubt you want to end up in his bedroom."

Ron shuddered and Harry laughed.

"Oh will you two grow up?" Hermione said huffily.

When they continued to laugh, she grabbed them both by the hands and Apparated.

OoOoOoOoOoO

With a thud, Harry and Ron landed with Hermione into Snape's living room.

"Hermione," Harry said through gritted teeth, "I _wish_ you would quit doing that."

Ron got up, wincing.

"Yeah, 'Mione. We're big boys now, remember? We don't need you to mother us, you know. My Mum does that enough." Ron muttered.

Hermione's eyes flashed.

"Well, _pardon me_ for trying to help Ginny. If I let the two of you just waste time, we wouldn't be here right now!"

"Oh yeah?" Ron said, his ears growing red.

"Are you quite finished?"

Ron, Harry, and Hermione jumped as Snape stepped into the room.

"Sorry, sir." They murmured in unison.

"Now then, why don't you just hand me those ingredients, and we can let Potter begin, Miss Granger?" Snape suggested smoothly.

Hermione meekly handed over the unicorn and lacewing ingredients.

"Potter, can I assume that you managed to retrieve the other crucial ingredients?" Snape asked.

"Yes, sir."

Harry took out the vials of blood and hair and handed them over.

Snape smiled briefly.

"Good. Now, Potter, let's begin, and try not to blow anything up, if you don't mind."

A half an hour later, the potion was bubbling away in the cauldron and Snape was closely watching it. Harry looked exhausted and nervous. Hermione was flipping through the potion book, double checking all of their steps, and throwing the cauldron anxious glances. Ron was sleeping, occasionally waking with a start and looking around in horror for a moment until he realized exactly why he was in Snape's house.

After several moments, during which the anxiety was so great, the air was vibrating with Harry's magical emotions; Snape looked up and smiled slightly.

"It's ready."

Hermione shut her book with a snap, and Ron stood up, but Harry was faster. When Snape had looked up, he had sprung to his feet and dashed over to the cauldron. He was now ladling some into a vial. Snape was watching apprehensively.

Harry looked up at him.

"Thanks." Harry smiled then disappeared with a pop.

Hermione and Ron smiled at Snape and they too thanked him before Disapparating.

They hurried out of the lobby in St. Mungo's looking ahead for Harry, but he was long gone. They reached Ginny's room just in time to see him disappearing through the door.

"C'mon." Ron said, grabbing Hermione and dragging her in.

Harry was standing by her bed, looking nervous.

"Harry?" Hermione said tentatively.

He looked up.

"I—what do I do?" Harry asked wildly.

"Just pour it down her throat, Harry." Hermione said soothingly.

"Can…can we get Janet in here?" Harry asked nervously.

"I'll get her, mate." Ron offered, and hurried out of the room.

Hermione watched as Harry stroked Ginny's hair and held her hand. She looked away, feeling like she was intruding on something private.

Ron came in a few moments later, with Janet hurrying behind him.

"Is this the potion?" Janet asked.

Harry nodded mutely.

She held out her hand for it, and he handed it over. She tapped it with her wand for a few moments, muttering things under her breath, until handing it back.

"Well, it seems to be safe. Just lift her head and pour it down her throat, Harry." Janet said encouragingly.

Harry took a deep breath and poured it down Ginny's throat. He put it down, his hand shaking and reached for her hand.

Hermione held her breath, and Ron was watching, his face slightly green. But no one looked as nervous as Harry. He stood there for a few moments, with his eyes closed, whispering to her.

Hermione grasped Ron's hand as five minutes passed….then ten….then twenty…then finally….

Ginny's hand twitched. Harry's eyes flew open and he sank to his knees, clasping her hand with both of his.

"Gin." He said loudly.

Her other hand twitched. Ron let out a strangled noise.

"Ginny. Ginny, can you hear me? It's Harry."

Harry looked at her eagerly, practically shouting.

Hermione squeaked as Ginny lifted her hand to her face and her eyes fluttered open.

"H—Harry?" She asked softly, her brown eyes staring into his bright green ones.

"Oh God, Gin."

Harry bent down and embraced her, tears streaming down his face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Tada! She's awake! Yay! I know, ya'll are all ticked at me. I'm sorry this is late updating, but it's been absolutely CRAZY around here! Then I had to sit and figure out whether or not I was going to wake her up or not. Ya'll really do owe it to Angelique. I was talking to her and she was like 'YES!' Oh and then, believe it or not, I was 'stupid' enough to say, 'Oh hey, how about I throw some drama in there, and have her not remember him?'. BIG MISTAKE. She nearly bit my head off, so thank her! Ok, well I have to go, my demented (jk) algebra teacher decided to tell me that I'm taking a test tomorrow to see if I score high enough to compete in a Math Competition. (Against my will I might add) so I'll update soon, I promise!

Oh and for ya'll who like country music, who LOVES Garth Brooks? If you don't, then you suck. (jk) Kat


	13. Explanations

A/N: It's been so long, I know. AOL is stupid and it's all my brother's fault (and partly mine) that it didn't get updated so AOL quit, but maybe Ja will have gotten this thing fixed by Saturday….anyways. Ok and here's one of my newest favorite quotes from one of the songs on my new CD: 'Life's like a novel with the end ripped out'. Haha so is this story!

Disclaimer: Wow, I keep forgetting to do these. No it's not mine, ok?

WootWoot: Not so soon of an update huh?

KraziKelli: Yeah it would suck if she didn't remember, wouldn't it?

Bookwormandpoet: Snape smiling creeps me out too!

Elven Tresses: I'm glad I didn't get that part too soppy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 13

Explanations

Harry and Ginny embraced for a few minutes longer, until Ron cleared his throat. Harry looked around. Hermione was smiling, tears sliding down her face, and Ron was trying very hard not to show his tears. Janet was gone.

"I—I erm….did it look like I wasn't going to—what happened?" Ginny asked.

Hermione sniffed and stepped forward. Harry was still holding Ginny's hand.

"Well, Ginny, do you…do you remember anything during the…the battle?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Yes. I think. Wait… what about Tom? Is Voldemort dead?" She asked quickly, looking at Harry.

"Yes." Harry bent down to kiss her forehead "Yes, he's gone."

Ginny instantly relaxed, but gripped Harry's hand.

"Go on, Ginny. What do you remember?" Hermione said again.

"I was…well…I was beside Harry." Ginny looked at him, and noticed that his eyes were closed, and his body was rigid, "And…and then someone…Malfoy…it was Malfoy…he yelled '_Accio Ginny_' and I sort of flew away, and I tried to fight it, but then he had a hold of me…and I couldn't get out and the last thing I remember is him turning his wand on me."

Ginny glanced at Harry and saw that he was paper white, and as he opened his eyes and looked into hers, she squeezed his hand. He gave her a brief, forced smile. She looked over at Ron and saw that he was holding Hermione. Ginny was relieved to see that he seemed to be taking all of this in stride. His face was normal and he wasn't stiff like Harry, but then she looked in his eyes and saw his private grief. Tired of seeing how much everyone had been hurting, Ginny hastily started conversation.

"So what exactly happened to me?"

"Malfoy got you with some Sleeping Spindle spell and Harry had to—" Ron began.

"Sleeping Spindle?" Ginny interrupted.

"It's Everlasting Sleep. Ronald has his fairy tales backwards." Hermione said.

"Oh! You mean like Sleeping Beauty!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Oh, great, _she_ knows it." Ron complained.

"So…how come I'm awake?"

"Harry made a potion." Hermione said promptly.

"_Harry_ made a potion?" Ginny asked her jaw dropping.

Harry laughed.

"I'm not that horrible you know. Plus, a little help from Snape never hurts."

"SNAPE? You went to _Snape_?" Ginny looked horrified.

"He's different, Gin. I promise." Harry said gently, "Besides, I would have gone to Voldemort himself if it would have helped me get you back."

"Oh, Harry." Ginny started to cry and Harry held her tight.

"Hem hem." Ron said loudly and they broke apart.

Hermione smacked him.

"Ouch! What was that for? You crazy nutter." Ron muttered the last part, earning him another smack on the head.

"Ow!" Ron glared at her.

"Ron, you are the most insensitive person that I have ever, EVER had to deal with!" Hermione said.

Ron opened his mouth to retort, but Ginny interrupted.

"Ron, close your mouth. We are not a codfish." Ginny laughed and Harry smiled at her.

"But, Gin!" Ron said.

"Calm down, Ron. Hermione, Ron _is_ quite insensitive but he's not going to change and we can't send him back so make the best of it." Ginny said with a note of finality.

Hermione's jaw dropped.

"I—I never said—" Hermione said, starting to get offended.

"Hermione, what were you thinking?" Harry asked grinning.

"I—never mind."

Ron was smiling broadly.

Harry looked around the room.

"Where's Janet?" He asked worriedly.

"Who's Janet?" Ginny asked, her eyes narrowing slightly. Harry and Ron were oblivious to this, but Hermione noticed.

"She's a Healer, Ginny." Hermione said quickly.

"Oh." Ginny was all smiles again.

"I dunno mate. She disappeared." Ron said, sounding puzzled.

"Ron and I will go find her." Hermione said, pulling Ron out the door.

"Hermione sure picks up on things quickly." Ginny said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I mean that she— oh never mind." Ginny smiled, and then turned serious, "Harry, how worried was everyone? Don't sugarcoat it either." She added sternly.

"It was—" Harry began slowly, but stopped as Ron burst into the room dragging Janet.

"I was coming right back, Ron." Janet said soothingly. "I needed to get Healer Symethwick."

Hermione came in next, followed by Healer Symethwick.

"Ah, Ms. Weasley, you're up. Good, good. Now, Healer Eaves tells me that one of you made a potion. Who made it?"

"I—I did sir." Harry said stepping forward.

"Why didn't you bring the potion to me, Mr. Potter?"

"I—I thought it would be alright if—if Janet tested it." Harry said nervously.

"I didn't find anything wrong with it sir, and, as we can all see, it seemed to work quite well." Janet said.

"Let me do a few examinations of Ms. Weasley, and if all is fitting, I suppose she can go home." Healer Symethwick said, pulling out his wand.

"We'll go tell Mrs. Weasley and everyone else, Ginny, and we'll see you at the Burrow." Hermione said as she and Ron walked toward the door. Harry followed.

"No. Harry…I don't want you to leave." Ginny said quickly.

Harry paused for a moment then waved Ron and Hermione on before going back over to Ginny.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said smiling as she laid back and Healer Symethwick raised his wand.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

After all of Ginny's tests were performed and Healer Symethwick had grudgingly announced her cured, she and Harry were free to go. Janet was helping them gather Ginny's medical papers that she needed to sign and give to the Welcome Witch.

"Nurse Eaves," Ginny began timidly, but Janet stopped her.

"It's Janet, honey. Nurse Eaves is only what the older Healers call me."

"Janet, everyone's told me how great you've been, and I just wanted to say thanks." Ginny said quietly as Harry picked up her suitcase.

Janet's eyes misted over.

"Well thank you, honey. We Healers don't hear that often, and every now and then, it feels pretty good. Oh listen at me, getting all mushy. You two go on and get out of here. Go on and stay out of trouble."

"Thanks Janet." Harry said as he took Ginny's hand and they walked to the Welcome Witch.

They were on the first floor landing when Harry stopped.

"Gin, we might have a little publicity out here, do you understand me? But I just want you to ignore them and say nothing."

Ginny's eyes grew wide but she nodded.

"You ok?" Harry asked.

She nodded and took a deep breath as they stepped into the waiting area.

Flashes of light and puffs of smoke exploded at the sight of them and Harry wrapped his arm around her, steering her safely to the Welcome Witch.

"Ms. Weasley….sign here, please." The Witch said and batted her eyes at Harry.

Ginny glared at her and smiled inwardly when she saw the witch turn red. She signed the papers and gladly went back under the protection of Harry's arms as he yelled at the reporters to 'get out of his and Ginny's face before the reporters all had their quills crushed.'

They made it to the fireplaces and Ginny felt her feelings for Harry soar even higher when he let her go into the fire first, and she smiled as she spun in a circle, watching him battle with the reporters for just a moment, before she spun into the Burrow.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Yes, lots of mush and junk. I couldn't help it. This chapter HAD to be sweet and mushy. My fingers had a mind of their own when they were typing it haha. Well, once again, I am SO SO SO sorry for the LATE update, but due to circumstances that couldn't be avoided….(stupid AOL) oh well. Here it is, and another should follow soon, but I really doubt anyone is still checking this story. Well, review and, for those of you still reading, I hope you loved it! Kat


	14. Home and a Question

A/N: Yes! Go me! I got another chapter up! And here's fourteen, just a little later than usual.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Wootwoot: Yeah he's really sweet isn't he? And it's 'innocent' btw.

Elven Tresses: Gosh no this isn't the end! Far from it! I'm so glad you thought all the little things were sweet. I did too.

Krazi Kelli: Sorry, but this one is kinda mushy too. What can I say…I like some mush every now and then.

Bookwormandpoet: I love Ron and Hermione's fights too!

Lique9: Hey Angelique! I love your story, it's going GREAT!

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 14

Home and a Question

As soon as Ginny stepped out of the Burrow's grate she was enveloped in a hug. She patted the woman on the head and tried to gently pry her sobbing mother's arms off.

"Mum…you have to let go of me." Ginny said. She looked around, but no one else was in the room. She was about to call out when she heard a swooshing noise behind her. She heard Harry laugh.

"Harry! Why don't you help me?" Ginny asked.

She stood there, still trying to lift her mother's arms, but stopped when she felt Harry's stronger arms gently pull Mrs. Weasley off of her.

"It's alright, Mrs. Weasley." He said as she launched herself on Harry sobbing.

"Oh, I know. I'm being silly, but oh Ginny! We were so worried!" Harry's face was a mixture of relief and apprehension when Mrs. Weasley pulled back and wiped her face.

"Come on, Mum. Let's go find everyone else." Ginny said taking her mother's arm.

"Ron and Hermione are upstairs, and I don't really know where everyone else is. Charlie might be with Bill at Gringotts, and I think Fred and George are at their shop. Oh, and Percy is at the Ministry with your father."

"Why don't I go and get Fred and George and—"

"No!" Harry said quickly. Ginny looked at him. "I…I just…why don't you go and get Ron and Hermione and Mrs. Weasley can go find Percy and Mr. Weasley. I'll go to Diagon Alley…I was planning on stopping by to Fred and George's anyways."

Ginny looked at Harry curiously, but Mrs. Weasley was already agreeing.

"I'll be right back, Ginny." Harry said, and Apparated before she could respond.

Ignoring the feeling that Harry was up to something, Ginny headed upstairs to find Ron and Hermione while her mother flung powder into the fireplace to arrive at the Ministry.

"Hermione?" Ginny stopped at her door and tapped on it softly.

There was a thud as something hit the floor and then a loud CRACK.

"G-Ginny?" Hermione called out, her voice slightly strained sounding.

"Can I come in?"

"No! Just…give me a moment."

Ginny frowned as she heard Hermione rushing around in her room. Before she could say anything, however, the door was flung open and Hermione was hugging her.

"I'm so glad you're home! It's been simply crazy around here, and I felt so lonely up here all by myself." Hermione said earnestly, pulling Ginny inside.

"Uh-huh. Well…I suppose I would have missed you as well, if I had had any idea that I was gone."

Hermione laughed.

"You changed shirts, 'Mione. That's not the one you were wearing this morning."

"Oh, yes, I spilled tea. Yes, Ron and I were drinking tea, and I spilled tea on my shirt."

"What was that noise I heard?" Ginny asked, peering around the room.

"Oh! I um…dropped my—my book! See!" Hermione ran over to her nightstand and picked up a large book, quickly kicking a maroon shirt under her bed. "I was cleaning up, and the book—I knocked it over." Hermione finished, somewhat lamely.

"You were cleaning up and knocked over your book? Why didn't you use your wand?" Ginny asked, her suspicions rising.

"Laziness. You won't believe how many Muggleborns can't even make their beds anymore!"

Ginny's eyes wandered to her spare bed that Hermione had taken over. The sheets were tangled and pillows were knocked on the floor.

"Do you consider yourself to fall under that category, 'Mione?" Ginny asked, grinning. Hermione's face reddened slightly, but she tilted her head up.

"I hadn't gotten to the beds yet." She said loftily.

"Well, I'll just leave you to them. Mum said I needed to tell you and Ron we were home. I'll go find my dear brother." Ginny said, shutting the door on her way out. She climbed the stairs and knocked on Ron's door. He swung it open, a frantic look on his face.

"Hi, Ron! I'm home!"

"Ginny! I uh…wasn't expecting you quite so early." Ron said, scratching his head.

"Yes, well, the process of signing out didn't take nearly as long as I'd thought it would." Ginny said brightly, pushing Ron out of the doorway and into his room.

"So…erm…where's Harry?" Ron asked, as Ginny plopped herself onto his rumpled bed.

"Out." Ginny said. "It's sort of strange, too. He just about demanded that he go to Diagon Alley to get Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie to come back. You've changed your shirt, Ron."

"Yes, well, Harry—I—what?" Ron stammered.

"Your shirt. It was maroon this morning." Ginny said pointing innocently to his Chudley Cannons shirt.

"Yeah, I spilled Mum's hot chocolate all over it. Me and 'Mione were having hot chocolate and—"

"Were you now? That's funny. I could have sworn Hermione said you had tea this afternoon." Ginny said.

"Yes, did—did I say hot chocolate? My memory really is terrible, and I—" He trailed off as he watched Ginny's gaze fall on a purple shirt lying beside his bed.

"Oh, um…Mum got some of the laundry mixed up. I've been meaning to give that to Hermione." Ron said in an unconvincingly indifferent voice. Ginny smiled and walked to the door. She was about to shut it when she looked back at him.

"Oh, Ron?"

"What?"

"I don't know what you and 'Mione are up to yet, but I will. Oh, and if I were you, I'd get your stories straight before you Apparate out of each other's rooms."

She shut the door on his astonished face, and walked back downstairs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny didn't have much time to think about what Ron and Hermione were doing because nearly as soon as she stepped into the kitchen, her mother appeared with Percy and Mr. Weasley.

"Dad!" Ginny cried, and flung herself on her father.

"Oh, Gin. It's so good to have you back." Her father said wiping his eyes. Ginny pulled away to hug Percy. He hugged her back, somewhat stiffly.

"I missed you Ginevra." Percy said, grinning at the sight of her face when he said her name.

"Thank you, Percival." Ginny retorted.

"Touché." Percy said, as Ginny grinned.

"Is Harry back?" Ginny asked, following her mother to the pantry.

"No, dear. I expect he's still telling everyone." Her mother said vaguely, as she pulled out her wand to begin preparing food. "We're going to have a party in about an hour or two, Ginny, so I expect you'll want to dress nicely."

"Yes, Mum." Ginny said and dutifully went upstairs to change.

She found that Hermione was sitting down reading when she entered.

"Hi, Ginny."

"Hello. Mum said we're having a little party, and I think she wants us to 'look nice'." Ginny said.

"I don't have anything nice! All my nice dress robes have shrunk!" Hermione said, starting to panic.

"So go to Diagon Alley and buy some more or just do a stretching spell, Hermione." Ginny said pulling out her own robes.

"Yes…that would work. I'm sorry; Ginny I'm not feeling too up to speed today. It's been a rather hectic week, and we've all been so worried. What with you being in a coma, and then when Harry started to lose it, and—" Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth. Her eyes widened as Ginny straightened up and looked at her.

"What do you mean '_Harry started to lose It'_?" Ginny asked quietly.

"He—well…we all were so worried, I mean, your mother was crying constantly, and—"

"Harry, Hermione, not Mum. What did Harry do?"

"He sort of erm…disappeared. After the battle and seeing you like that, I mean. Ron and I looked everywhere for him, and we finally found him at Grimmauld Place. We got him to come back with us and then he went to Azkaban to find Lucius Malfoy and ask him what he did and that didn't help, but then we figured it out. Oh, he went all over getting things for the potion, and he just kept on, but he wasn't right, Ginny. He was touchy and withdrawn, and I thought he was going crazy." Hermione hung her head, "I feel awful that I felt like that, but it looked really bad. I'm so sorry, Ginny." Hermione reached out to touch her on the shoulder, but Ginny drew back. Her eyes were bright and her face was pale.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"You just woke up, Ginny, and besides…I thought Harry had."

"No. He didn't say a word. Oh, Hermione…what if I hadn't woken up? What would have happened to him?" Ginny cried.

"Ginny, don't think like that! You _are_ awake, and Harry's fine now."

"I—you're right. I don't need to think like that. Let's…let's just get ready for the party."

Hermione noticed as they dressed that Ginny was still quiet. She answered all of Hermione's questions quite readily, but she didn't talk as much as she normally would have. Ron came downstairs after sometime to get them, and noticed her shortness. Before he could say anything, she had already disappeared. Ron turned to Hermione with a confused face.

"Is she still upset about the whole keeping a secret from her thing?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked quickly, "I was very guarded! She couldn't have picked up on anything."

"It was me." Ron said and he told her what had happened.

"Oh dear," Hermione said when he was done, "I suppose we'll have to try to get our stories straight, won't we?"

"Yeah, we will. So…do you think that's why she's got her wand in a knot?"

Hermione hesitated.

"Well, actually, I think it has more to do with Harry."

"What do you mean? Wait…..'Mione, _what did you tell her_?" Ron asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I—it slipped, Ron! I said something about Harry losing it and she made me tell her! I feel horrible! This is going to screw them all up again! Ginny will confront him, Harry will put his guard back up and possibly disappear again, and then they'll be all….apart. And this time, I don't know if they'll be able to patch it back." Hermione said, wringing her hands.

Ron swore loudly.

"We have to fix this, 'Mione. Tell you what….let's go downstairs and I'll go to Diagon Alley and find Harry and you find Ginny…and…I dunno…get them together or something."

Hermione nodded and followed Ron downstairs.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ron's plan died before they even reached the kitchen. Harry was sitting on a stool with Ginny, peeling potatoes.

"Looks like we need a different approach…" Hermione whispered.

"Harry, mate, I fancy a walk." Ron said.

Harry stopped peeling potatoes long enough to give Ron a look that clearly said he thought he was losing his marbles.

"So go and take one."

"D'you want to come?" Ron asked desperately.

"Nah. I think your Mum might slaughter Gin and I if we don't finish this mountain." Harry laughed.

"Right…um…Harry…have you forgotten that chunk of wood in your pocket?" Ron asked slowly as if speaking to a two year old.

"No, Ronald, he hasn't. It's like Hermione said, wands make you lazy." Ginny said smiling.

"Oh, great timing on that, 'Mione." Ron muttered.

"Yes, well, why don't we just relax that rule just this once…Ginny, I really need to talk to you." Hermione said.

Ginny hesitated for a second.

"Um….actually….Harry and I were going to take a walk." Ginny said.

"Oh! Um…okay…yeah that's…that's good! Um…where are Bill and Charlie and the twins?" Hermione asked.

"Bill and Charlie are out in the garden, setting up tables, and the twins are….somewhere, doing something I'm sure I don't want to know about." Ginny said frowning as she hopped off her stool.

"Gin, what about the potatoes?" Harry cried as the whole mountain fell onto the floor.

"Whoopse. Harry, be a darling and charm them for me will you? I can't _legally_ do magic for another month." Ginny asked, beaming.

"Sure." Harry pulled out his wand and charmed the potatoes to start peeling themselves.

"Thanks. Now, how about that walk." Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him out the door.

As the door slammed shut, Ron exchanged a glace with Hermione.

"That can't be good."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Gin, are you sure you want to take a walk? You'll ruin your dress robes." Harry said as Ginny led him up a dirt road to a hilltop.

"I'm sure. I wanted to talk to you."

"Uh…that's great…but…can—can I talk to you first?" Harry asked, sounding nervous.

"Of course you can! Here, talk." Ginny sat down on the grass.

"Okay…Ginny, I just…you see, after the battle when you were in the hospital, I visited you before I um…left. Anyways, I figured something out that night. When I heard what had happened, and that you might not wake up, I—I suppose I lost it. My world just collapsed. I got that old feeling back…and the old dreams…you know, the ones where everyone leaves me? Well, I decided that if I couldn't stand losing you again. What I mean is, I—I love you Ginny. I've always loved you and," Harry paused and took a deep breath, "I want to marry you."

Ginny stared at him.

"I—excuse me, what?" She asked.

"Ginny—I mean, Ginevra Weasley, will you—will you marry me?" Harry asked, shaking as he got down on one knee and pulled out a ring.

"I—yes." Ginny said.

"Yes?" Harry asked, as though he didn't believe her.  
"Yes! Now. Right now."

Harry paused as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"I—what?"

"Now. Harry, I don't want a big wedding with bows and—and things. All I want is you, and me, and the person that makes it official."

"But…Gin…your parents….."

"They'll understand. Harry, please. This is what I want."

"Right now?"

"Right now, let's elope."

"I—can we?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You aren't of age."

"I don't think that matters….I don't know who to go to though…"

"What about McGonagall?"

"McGonagall? Do you think she can?"

"No…wait! Lupin! We'll go to Lupin!" Harry said excitedly.

"Oooh, I know he can! He told Mum once that he got some thingy at the Ministry or something that let him do special ceremonies and such."

"Great….um, Gin…can—can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"If this doesn't sound too horribly depressing…can we do it by Mum and Dad's graves? It's just…I…they've never gotten to be a part in anything I've ever done…and just this once, I'd like to think that they were there."

Ginny stared at her new fiancée who looked as though he was trying to act as though this wasn't a big deal, and tears filled her eyes.

"Of course we can. We'll…we'll Apparate to Lupin's and then we'll just…find your Mum and Dad's graves, and it'll be perfect. Just perfect."

"Great. Okay…since you can't do this yet…just hold onto my arm, real tight and, one, two, three!" Harry and Ginny spun on the spot and disappeared into the night together.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Okay, who was expecting that? No one right? Good! I hope it wasn't too soppy sweet or anything. Wow…this chapter is really long! Six pages! But, I have been away so I think you all deserve it. Anyways, the whole eloping idea was Angelique's. I really like it as well; it's worked great into this story. Anyways, review and I hope you loved it!

Kat


	15. Welcome to the family?

A/N: I'm afraid I'm not going to like this chapter at all. Don't worry, nothing bad happens, but I accidentally 'lost' this chapter and had to rewrite it and it's probably not going to be like the first one. Ugh.

Chapter 15

Welcome to the family?

Remus Lupin was about to leave for Ginny Weasley's 'waking up' party when he heard a knock at his front door. He picked up his wand from his dresser and walked cautiously to the door. He never got visitors anymore, not since all his friends had died. Therefore, he was surprised to see Harry Potter in his doorway.

"Harry?" Remus said in surprise.

"My Patronus is a stag; because dad's Animagus form was a stag. Oh, and this is Ginny, just take my word for it." Harry said as he stepped into the house dragging Ginny in with him.

"Well hello to you too." Remus said grinning.

Harry turned.

"Sorry Uncle Remus. Hi, how're you doing?"

"Me? Oh, same as always. As a matter of fact, I was just about to join the two of you at the Burrow, which makes me wonder why you're here."

Harry glanced at Ginny as she tightened her grip slightly on his hand.

"The thing is, we want to get married." Harry said.

Remus simply raised an eyebrow.

"Right now." Ginny said.

"As in tonight." Harry added.

"By you." Ginny said, just to clarify things.

"Ah." Remus said softly and closed his eyes.

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other nervously.

"I see. Knowing that I was the person who, having received the authorization to marry many years ago from Dumbledore and Fudge, could marry you, I assume that is why you came to me?"

Harry shifted nervously.

"Well, yeah. That and the fact that…well…you're my Uncle Remus, and I—I really wanted Mum and Dad to be there and seeing as how you're the only one who knows where they're buried…." Harry trailed off.

Remus paused for a moment.

"Remus, please. This is what we want. We don't need a big fancy wedding, nor do we want one. And don't try to tell me that if we just quietly announce it and wait that it will be small. This is Harry Potter getting married. It _will_ leak out." Ginny said quietly.

Remus smiled slightly.

"Molly is going to kill me, but yes, I'll do it."

"Thanks, Uncle Remus. I knew you'd come through for me." Harry said grinning.

"Yes, yes. Now, I think you both need to grasp my arms, you don't know where you're Apparating to, and I think it best if we hurry before they start to send search parties."

OoOoOoOoO

They landed in a small quiet graveyard in a deserted looking area.

"Is this a wizard graveyard?" Ginny asked Remus interestedly as she looked around.

"It is. As you may have noticed, there aren't many graves, the main reason being that most witches or wizards die in a big bang or puff of smoke and, well, simply disappear."

Harry, who hadn't been listening at all, but roaming through the small yard looking at various stones, called Remus and Ginny over to where he was standing.

"Are these Mum and Dad's?" He asked, pointing to two statues, one a stag and the other a unicorn.

"Yes." Remus said, coming closer. "They are indeed. I thought they were most fitting." He smiled sadly.

"I understand the stag, but why the unicorn? Mrs. Potter wasn't an Animagus was she?" Ginny asked.

Remus laughed.

"Lily? No, James refused to let her become one. Oh, the fights they used to have over _that_. No, her Patronus was a rather magnificent unicorn."

"I didn't know that." Harry said, looking sad. "But then, I suppose there are loads of things I don't know about them."

Remus and Ginny didn't quite know how to respond to that, so they stood there awkwardly for a few moments until Harry looked up and smiled.

"I'm sorry; I'm getting all sentimental on the two of you. Let's hurry along, though. Remus is right; the search parties won't be far off." He said jokingly.

Remus smiled and took his wand out of his pocket.

"Right you are, Harry. Now, a wizarding wedding ceremony is rather special. There is a spell called the Unbreakable Vow. What this Vow does, is basically bond the two of you together eternally, and if either of you break it, you die."

Ginny and Harry looked rather startled at this but said nothing. Remus smiled.

"Now, the two of you grasp hands, and listen very closely to what I say to you."

He paused for a moment while Ginny and Harry held hands, and then placed the tip of his wand over their hands.

"Harry, will you have Ginny as your wife?"

"I will."

A flicker of light shot out of the wand.

"Will you love her, honor her, and keep her safe as long as you live?"  
"I will."

A slightly stronger flicker of light shot out.

"Ginny, will you have Harry as your husband?"

"I will."

A stream of golden light shot out of the wand and wrapped itself around their joined hands.

"Will you love him, honor him, and, to the very best of your ability, _try_ to keep him safe as long as you live?"

"I will."

Another stream of light flew out of the wand.

"Having agreed to these conditions, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Will you accept these terms?"

"I will." Harry and Ginny said in unison.

Ginny gasped as a blast of blinding golden light streamed from Remus's wand, knocking down not only Ginny and Harry, but Remus as well.

"What," Harry gasped as he got to his feet, helping Ginny up with him, "was _that_?"

"That, Harry," Remus said, getting to his own feet, "was the strength of your magical power and love. And I am never coming near the two of you with a wand again."

Harry grinned.

"Aw, now Uncle Remus, that's not fair. We can't help that we're stronger than you."

"Careful, Harry, I might just tell Molly that the two of you held me hostage and forced me to marry you."

Harry shut his mouth.

"Come, now, it won't be that bad." Ginny said patiently, grabbing her husband's arm and Apparating to her home.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry and Ginny waited in the yard for Remus, and as soon as he landed, began walking toward the house.

"Ginny, please, can't we just not tell them?" Harry pleaded.

"Harry," Ginny said severely, "This is my family. They have to know, and besides, I'm surprised at you! You can defeat the world's darkest wizard, but you're afraid to tell my family that we're married."

Remus laughed.

"Those are two completely different situations!" Harry exclaimed, "It's not like I was standing in front of Voldemort going, 'Hey Voldie, guess what! I just married your little sis and now I'm going to kill you!' And that was one on one. This is eight on one!"

"Eight on two." Ginny corrected him, "I promise I won't let them 'get' you." She laughed as she opened the door to her house and stepped in, followed by her husband and Remus.

"Shit." She whispered stopping abruptly as seven murderous stares met the three.

Harry held her hand and bent down to her ear.

"See?" He whispered.

"Look George! The two delinquents have arrived! What shall we do with them?" Fred said.

"Oh, I don't know, Fred. What do you suggest, Charlie?"

Before Charlie could say anything, Mrs. Weasley walked in from the kitchen, holding a large platter of food.

"There you are! Where have you been? We've been worried sick!" She exclaimed.

"Um, Mum…couldn't we just talk later?" Ginny asked.

"No, Ginny, I think it would be best if you just told me where you were."

Ginny paused.

"Harry and I—Harry and I went and—and we got m-married!" Ginny said and buried her face in Harry's chest, waiting.

Instant mayhem occurred. Mrs. Weasley screamed and dropped her platter, Mr. Weasley turned white and grasped the arms of his chair, and six hexes came flying at Harry. Ginny turned quickly.

"NO! NO! NO!" She screamed.

Jinxes continued to fly as Harry was forced to conjure Shield Charm after Shield Charm.

"Stupefy! Incarcerous! Petrificus Totalus!" Ginny stunned and bound her brothers until they all fell silent to the floor.

Mrs. Weasley sank into a chair.

"Ginny…Harry." She said weakly.

"Just a minute, Mum. I need to have a little chat with my dear brothers." Ginny stepped around Harry and stood over her brothers menacingly.

"Now then, I'm only going to say this once, so listen closely. Harry and I are married. We took the Vow and if you try to break us up, we'll die, but we'll see you again, because I'll kill you first. Got that?"

No one moved.

"Oopse. Sorry, okay…if you understood what I said, blink twice."

Ginny waited until she had seen six pairs of eyes blink before smiling and muttering the counter jinxes. Her brothers sat up cautiously, giving Harry murderous glares. Ginny walked over to him and he put his arm around her. Mrs. Weasley gave a small squeak, and Mr. Weasley opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted as Hermione appeared in the doorway.

"What is going on down here?" She asked.

"Harry and I got married and my brother had a little problem with that." Ginny said smiling.

Hermione gasped.

"That's wonderful! I—" But she broke off as her face turned a delicate shade of green and she rushed off to a bathroom. Ron watched her leave with a peculiar mixture of worry and fear on his face.

"Ron, dear, is she alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked worriedly.

"I—I think so, Mum. She's been doing this ever since early this morning.

Mrs. Weasley stared silently at her son for a moment.

"I'll be right back. Arthur, why don't you go and see if you can find Tonks and tell her to come to the party tonight. Ron, Ginny, come with me." Mrs. Weasley said, and walked out of the room up to the bathroom. Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Percy turned to look at Harry, delighted smiles spreading across their faces.

"Uh…guys…I uh…think I'm just going to go see if—" Harry stammered backing away.

"You aren't going anywhere Harry. Not till we have a little chat." Bill said, and he and Charlie grabbed Harry by the arms and marched him outside into the broom cupboard with the other brothers following.

OoOoOoOo

A/N: Hello again! I hope you all liked that one, even though it's not what it originally was. Oh! I have to ask, who's seen Tristan and Isolde? I LOVE that movie! Ok then…now, everyone give me nice reviews for my birthday on Monday! Kat


	16. A Surprise

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR.

Krazi Kelli: Thanks so much for the birthday 'song'! I'm so glad you guessed what's going to happen, I felt like I was dropping LOADS of hints, but no one was picking up on them!

Bookwormandpoet: I really liked the wedding at the graves, too. I am now 15, just so you know. Maybe Ron and Hermione did what you think….what do you think they did? (ha I love this suspense thing!)

Elven Tresses: I loved the Ron and Hermione thing too! Yeah, the eloping was kind of sudden, but it'll have its purpose, just wait and see.

Dragonsoldier: I like it when the Weasley brothers get angry as well.

Misunderstood-orchid: Thanks for the B-day congrats!

Lady of the Rouge: Yay! Someone else has seen Tristan and Isolde and loved it! Angelique and I aren't the only ones!

WootWoot: Well, I had to change my plans a little so I can't promise anything.

Ok, thanks to everyone who sent me birthday congrats! You're all awesome! But you don't beat Angelique! Not by a long shot. I know ya'll probably just want to read the freakin story, but I don't care I'm gonna tell you what she got me anyway: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Quidditch through the Ages, 2 boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Fizzing Whizbees, Cockroach Clusters (These were kinda gross lol but super cool), and a wand (by accident lol right Angelique?) Is that not the awesomest Harry Potter dork's present? Ok back to the story.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 16

A Surprise

"Hermione, dear are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she, Ron and Ginny gathered around the bathroom door.

"I'm fine! I think I have a little touch of the flu or something; do you have some sort of potion or anything I can take?" Hermione answered, opening the door.

A most peculiar expression came over Mrs. Weasley's face.

"I have a little something I think you'll need. Ron why don't you take Hermione up to Ginny's room and wait for me? Ginny, come help me."

Ginny obediently followed her mother, wondering what was going on. Mrs. Weasley stopped at her potion cabinet and began to pull out bottles, searching for the one she wanted.

"Here." Mrs. Weasley said brusquely as she handed Ginny a bottle.

Ginny stared at the label bewilderedly.

"'Morning and motion sickness reliever'? Mum why does Hermione need this?"

"Don't ask me anything right now, Ginevra. I need to talk to Ronald and Hermione first." Mrs. Weasley said worriedly.

Ginny noted her mother's use of her full name.

"Do I need to be there?" She asked.

"Yes."

Ginny followed her mother back up the stairs to her room and shut the door behind her. Ron and Hermione were sitting on Hermione's little pull out bed looking worried. Mrs. Weasley sat down on Ginny's bed and Ginny followed suit.

"Hermione, Ron, I'm just going to say this…no sugarcoating." Mrs. Weasley took a deep breath and stared at the two, "Hermione, you're pregnant."

Ginny gasped and stared at her mother, Ron fell off the bed, and Hermione's face turned paper white.

"I'm _what_?" Hermione said faintly.

"Pregnant….with child….in a fix…the family way….is any of this making sense to you?" Ginny said.

"I—no." Hermione said stupidly.

"No? Dear, you're going to have a baby." Mrs. Weasley said slowly.

"I-I know that! I—I just…this…this is NOT happening! I—I can't have a baby now! It's not in the plan! I—I don't have a career, or a house, or money, or anything! I don't even have a complete education! This was NOT supposed to happen! This relationship was NOT supposed to get this serious!" Hermione said hysterically.

Ron looked up.

"What do you mean, '_This relationship was not supposed to get this serious_'?" He asked his voice deadly quiet.

Hermione gaped at him.

"I—It's just…you didn't think this was really going anywhere did you?" She asked timidly.

"Well, yeah, kinda! I mean, I told you I loved you on practically day one, and now you decide to tell me this relationship was not supposed to get this serious? Bloody great timing, 'Mione! I mean, what would you have thought?" Ron said, his ears growing red.

"I—Ron…" Hermione trailed off.

Mrs. Weasley stood up.

"I think the two of you need to talk. Ginny, come with me."

Ginny followed Mrs. Weasley out of the room without saying a word.

Once downstairs, she looked at her mother blankly.

"That was….not expected." She said.

"They're young and irresponsible, Ginny. Much like you and Harry, and might I add, before you go and judge them, the two of you ran off and got married." Mrs. Weasley said, pulling out her wand to start dinner.

Ginny gasped.

"Mum!"

"What is it?"

"Harry! We left him down here with the boys!"

Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"Go find him, dear. I can only imagine what they're doing to him."

OoOoOoOoOoO

The broom shed…

"Will you guys untie me, please?" Harry said in a bored voice.

He'd been tied to a chair in the shed for nearly an hour being questioned by five of the Weasley brothers.

"Not just yet." Bill said smiling.

"Yeah we haven't asked you the most important question yet." Charlie said from the corner.

"And that would be….?" Harry asked.

"What are your intentions toward our little sister?" George asked.

"My intentions?" Harry repeated in disbelief.

"Yes, and make them good, Potter. But be quick, we don't have a lot of time."

"Okay…well I suppose I want to love her, and make her happy, and provide for her until I die." Harry said simply.

The Weasleys sat there for a moment.

"Okay, you passed, but we can't let you go just yet." Fred said.

"Why not?"

"We Weasley brothers have a little ritual we do whenever someone new comes into the family."

"What do you mean '_ritual_'?" Harry asked suspiciously as George pulled a small package from his pocket.

"Courtesy of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Potter. Nighty night! Don't let the dreams bite."

He sat the package down and waited until everyone left the shed before pointing his wand at it. At once, the package sprang open and thick amounts of fog filled the room. George left.

Harry felt himself growing tired. He struggled uselessly against his bonds as he fell into a deep sleep, scenes from his life flashing before his eyes. Images of Voldemort, the Chamber…dementors, dragons, Cedric dying….Sirius disappearing….Dumbledore dying….and Ginny laying in a coma appeared before his eyes. He was screaming, but no one seemed to hear him.

At last, the fog cleared and he slowly was able to open his eyes. He concentrated on using what little power he had over his wandless magic to undo his bonds. He slid from his chair with a thud landing weakly on the ground. He wiped his sweaty hair out of his eyes and dragged himself to his feet and out the door. He looked around, half expecting the Weasley's to be standing outside but no one was there. Harry felt a little uneasy about what the brothers had done to him. Surely they hadn't meant for that to happen…

Harry walked slowly up to the house as Ginny was coming out. He stopped and swayed slightly trying to focus on her face.

"Harry! Where have you been? I've been—Harry!" Ginny let out a shriek and ran as Harry fell to the ground.

"It's ok, Mum…'s just a dream…just a dream…" Harry muttered as he watched the world slide in and out of focus.

OoOoOoOoOo

"What do you mean it was a _test_?" Ginny's voice filled Harry's mind as he slowly woke. He opened his eyes blearily and saw that he was in the Weasley's living room and Ginny was yelling at her brothers.

"Now, Ginny, I wouldn't call it a test per say…it was more of a…joke." George said nervously.

"Yeah, Gin! A joke!" Fred chimed in.

"Honestly, Gin, all that was supposed to happen, see, is Harry was to black out and it was supposed to take his worst dreams and turn them into a sort of warning of what would happen if he hurt you." Bill said.

"His worst dreams? His _worst_ dreams! Do you have _any idea_ what his dreams are like? God knows what he saw! The five of you sat there and watched him go through all that shit he went through and I know…I know there's NO way you honestly thought that he didn't have nightmares about those things! _How_ you could even imagine…" Ginny broke off and turned around to look at Harry, jumping when she noticed that he was awake.

"Harry…oh, _Harry_." She flung herself on him, sobbing.

"Gin!" Harry said weakly. "I'm ok…really. To tell you the truth, I'm having a bit of a problem remembering a lot of what happened right now."

"Really?" Ginny looked up hopefully.

"Yeah, really." Harry said, sitting up and kissing her on her forehead.

"Harry! You're awake! Oh we were so worried!"

Mrs. Weasley came into the room, her wand held aloft.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley, really."

"Good…I'm so glad, dear. Now," Mrs. Weasley turned to her sons, "as for the five of you…"

"Erm…Harry why don't we go and see how Ron and 'Mione are coming along?" Ginny suggested quickly.

"Coming along on what?" Harry asked.

"Oh! I'd forgotten you didn't know…come on, I'm sure they'll fill us both in." Ginny said and dragged Harry upstairs.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Ugh I HATE indecision! I was wavering between leaving this one where it is or continuing but seeing as how I've let my reviews pile to a HUGE amount that quite frankly startled me every time I saw my mailbox….but anyways the next chapter is gonna be SO much fun! Kat


	17. What's a guy or girl to do?

Disclaimer: These are getting just useless so here we go: For the rest of this 'story', nothing I 'write' is mine, ok?

A/N: Hello, again! I'm sorry…last chapter was rather short so I am going to cough _try_ cough to make this one LONG! Oh, and have any of ya'll noticed, but like five chapters all take place during one day! That's just crazy so this one's gonna end that 'day'.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 17

What's a guy/girl to do?

By the time Harry and Ginny had reached to top of the stairs, Harry was almost completely filled in on the Ron and Hermione situation.

"So, let me just get this straight….Hermione Granger…Hermione Good Girl Granger, is pregnant out of…what was the word?"

"Wedlock…you know the thing we just did…" Ginny supplied.

"Right. Wedlock. Ok, so Hermione is pregnant out of wedlock with _Ron_'s baby?"

"Uh huh. And it was _not_ looking to pretty on the Ron and Hermione front."

"Well, I—"

But Ginny never found out exactly what Harry was going to say because at that moment, the door to her room was opened rather viciously and Ron stormed out.

"Fine! Fine! Go off and…and be…be a _scarlet woman_ if you want! Hey, why don't you go and marry Krum, huh? I won't stop you, 'Mione, so this is your last chance!" Ron yelled at the door that was now shut.

Rather violent shouting came from the other side, but since Ron was yelling back, it was hard for Harry and Ginny to understand what was said. They simply stood there in the hall looking stunned. Ron turned to look at them.

"I thought it was the right thing to do!" He said exasperatedly before turning and storming up more stairs to his room.

Ginny looked at Harry.

"I'll take Hermione, you take Ron."  
"Erm…ok." Harry said and started to walk up the stairs.

"Oh! Harry, it might be a long night, so…if I don't see you tonight, I love you, and happy wedding, darling." Ginny said grinning.

"Happy wedding? Oh yeah, this is _exactly _what I was expecting to happen on my wedding day."

Ginny smiled before disappearing behind Hermione's door.

Harry sighed and walked up the stairs and opened Ron's door.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry walked into Ron's bedroom to find his best friend sitting on his bed looking thoroughly put-out.

"So….a baby, huh?" Harry said sitting down across from Ron.

"Yeah…a baby…_my _baby…our baby. And, do you know what she just told me?" Ron said looking up at Harry.

"Erm…no. Enlighten me, please."

"We sat down and she kinda was feeling like the baby was a major life changing thing, which," Ron backtracked quickly at the look on Harry's face, "it is! It's completely life changing! But…see, she was making it out to be something that would completely ruin her life! So, I thought I was doing to the right thing, see, so I asked her to marry me."

"What?" Harry looked up rather quickly, his head was spinning.

"Yeah! I did the whole, 'down on one knee, romantic crap proposal' thing, and d'you _know_ what she said to me? She said, 'Get up, Ron. I'm not marrying you.' I mean, _talk _about a major blow to the old ego! She seemed to think that marrying me was wrong, because apparently, apparently I'm…what was it…oh yeah…apparently, I'm 'only asking her because I don't want to be ashamed in the face of society and feel guilty because there's going to be a child somewhere that I fathered that will probably think ill of me'. Well, yeah, I mean, I was kinda following those lines, but that's not the only reason I asked her! To tell you the truth, mate, I've had a ring ready for ages, just waiting for the right time, but apparently, this wasn't it! I mean…what's a guy to do?"

Ron took a deep breath and looked at Harry expectantly.

Harry was looking rather alarmed at being asked this question.

"Well…I dunno mate…my girlfriend actually said yes when I asked her." Harry started laughing, but his laughter died quickly at the look on Ron's face.

"It was just a bit of humor…erm…tell you what, let's just let Ginny work with Hermione and see what happens, okay?"

Ron said nothing, but nodded glumly and hid his face in his pillow.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Ginny's room_…

"Hermione, _what_ happened?" Ginny asked as she sat down beside her sobbing friend.

"Your brother—your brother had the nerve t-to ask me if—if I wanted an abortion!" Hermione wailed.

"Oh, he didn't! Ron!" Ginny was aghast.

"And—and then he t-tried to act all s-sweet and loving and asked me t-to marry him!"

Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Um, 'Mione, most girls…when the father of their child asked them to marry them, I don't think they would be upset…"

"Ginny, don't you see! He only asked me because I'm pregnant!"

"Um…so?"

"So?" Hermione raised her head to stare at her friend in disbelief, "_So_, he didn't ask me because he _wants_ to marry me, he asked me because he feels like he _has_ to marry me! He can't face the fact that he is going to have to face society as an unwed father!"

Ginny gaped open mouthed at Hermione.

"Um, darling, have you taken any potions yet?" Ginny asked.

"No, why?" Hermione asked curiously.

"BECAUSE YOU"RE ACTING LIKE A COMPLETE IDIOT! RON _LOVES_ YOU, OK? HE _LOVES_ YOU! HE'S HAD A RING READY FOR WEEKS, JUST WAITING TO ASK YOU! THE POOR THING HAS TO BE CRUSHED!" Ginny screamed.

Hermione cringed at Ginny's words.

"He's…he's had a ring ready for weeks?" She whispered timidly.

"Yes. I saw him buying it." Ginny said bluntly.

"I—oh my god what have I _done_! He's furious with me! But…I can't marry him! I just can't, Ginny! All my life I'll feel like he just married me for our baby! Oh, Ginny just put yourself in my situation…what's a girl to do?"

Ginny sat very quietly for a moment.

"I—I can't give you an answer, Hermione. Harry is the only one I love, and he loves me and…I just can't imagine me in your shoes…just…go with your gut."

Hermione sighed.

"That's really all I can do, isn't it?" She smiled sadly.

"Yes, it is. Now, let's go down to the party. And smile for Merlin's sake! It's a party!"

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione and Ron successfully managed to avoid seeing one another on the stairwell but they weren't so lucky once they were both downstairs. In the interest of her unborn grandchild, Molly Weasley continued to push them together during the party, and Harry and Ginny would have to rescue them. Under the influence of butterbeer however, this was not easily accomplished. It also didn't help that Harry and Ginny were the center of attention, therefore making it incredibly hard for them to rush off and help their feuding friends. While shaking hands with Mad-Eye Moody, Ginny saw Ron gesturing forcefully at Hermione who was getting red in the face.

"Erm…excuse us, Mad-Eye." Harry said, for he too had seen this taking place.

As Harry and Ginny got closer to Ron and Hermione they noticed that people were backing out of their way forming a circle around the fighting couple. By now, shouting had incurred.

"HERMIONE, DID IT _EVER_ OCCUR TO YOU THAT I ASKED YOU TO MARRY ME BECAUSE I LOVE YOU?" Ron shouted angrily.

"No, Ronald it didn't, okay? The ONLY reason you asked me is because of THIS BABY!" Hermione screamed.

Suddenly, the room grew very quiet and everyone was watching Ron and Hermione. It was at that moment that Hermione realized what she'd just let slip. Bursting into tears, the distraught girl ran out of the room with Ron chasing after her. Much to Mrs. Weasley's dismay, that seemed to be the cue for everyone to leave. Soon, the only people left were Mr. Weasley, his upset wife, Harry, and Ginny. Percy had gone to work, Bill had left with Fleur, the twins went back to their flat above their shop, and Charlie was out with a 'friend'.

"Arthur, this house has gotten entirely too empty." She said sadly, sitting down to her knitting.

Mr. Weasley's eyes seemed to grow tired.

"You've noticed it, too? I feel quite old, you know, watching all of our children run off to their own homes."

Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Well, at least little Ronnie and Ginny, and Harry and Hermione of course, are still with us."

Harry shifted nervously.

"Um…actually Mrs. Weasley…I've sort of…gotten us a—a house."

Ginny looked up quickly, a smile spreading over her face.

"Honestly? A house of our own?" She asked excitedly.

"If you want it, but if you don't that's fine." He said hurriedly.

"Of course I want it! Oh, can we go to it now? Please?" Ginny said, not noticing her mother's face.

"If you want." Harry said pulling out his wand.

As her two 'children' disappeared, Mrs. Weasley sighed and looked out of the window, noticing that her youngest son was unsuccessfully trying to talk to his former girlfriend.

"Do you think they'll make up?" She asked worriedly.

Mr. Weasley sighed.

"All in good time, Molly….all in good time."

Later that night however, even after everyone had gone to bed, Mrs. Weasley couldn't help but notice that her youngest son came in alone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Another kind of short one, I know. Sorry! Gosh I got super sappy at the end and felt like I had to end it really quickly. But at least I ended the 'everlasting' day! Review and tell me if ya'll liked it, and if ya'll have any ideas that ya'll would like to see in this story, please tell me, I really won't mind. Kat


	18. The Surprises Continue

A/N: As I'm sure a few of you noticed on the last chapter, I have stopped responding to all the reviews I get. It just gets tedious and lengthens the wait time for ya'll because once I have the story typed on THIS computer I then have to go to the UPSTAIRS computer to get all of ya'll's (I know that's not a word) names and reviews so I can come back down here and type responses and I'm not going to do it anymore, but by all means, review! Oh, and everyone wish me luck on my 2nd try for my permit! Maybe the testing station will actually be quiet, what a novel idea!

Chapter 18

(Wow 18 chapters everybody!)

The Surprises Continue

"Gin, I just can't believe it's been a whole week since you and Harry got married." Hermione said as she sat eating breakfast with Ginny at her new house.

Ginny yawned widely.

"I know! It's crazy isn't it? Poor Mum, she was pestering me something awful about it yesterday. She keeps saying how empty the house is." Ginny laughed. "Poor Harry, she'll hardly speak to him now!"

"Why not?" Hermione asked getting up to pour herself some milk.

"Because he took me away from her." Ginny laughed.

Hermione shook her head.

"She'll get over it, Gin. She just misses you." Hermione sat down a glass of milk for Ginny who looked at it strangely. Noticing this, Hermione sat down her fork.

"Gin? Are you okay?"

Ginny shook her head slowly, her face turning a pale green. In an instant, she sprung out of her chair and flew to the bathroom.

Hermione had just gotten up to follow her when Harry walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, g'morning, 'Mione." Harry yawned, helping himself to some breakfast.

"Good morning, Harry. Is Ginny lactose intolerant?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Wha—oh…no." Harry said scratching his head, looking confused.

"Then why did the milk make her…." Hermione inhaled sharply.

"What? Why did the milk make her what?" Harry asked frantically.

Hermione opened her mouth, and then clamped it shut as Ginny walked back into the room.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Harry asked, noticing his wife's pallor.

"Yeah…I'm fine. I just don't think I want milk right now." Ginny said sinking back into her chair.

Harry hastened to remove the offensive milk.

"Right, well, if you're sure you're okay, I'm going to go and see Arthur now, okay? I'll be back later tonight if everything goes good." Harry kissed his wife on the top of her head before disappearing with a 'pop'.

"Why is he going to see Arthur?" Hermione asked.

"He might be getting a job as an Auror. He hasn't finished school, but Dad thinks that he's had more than enough training." Ginny said as she cleared the breakfast plates.

"Harry's actually agreeing to use his fame to get a job?" Hermione asked in surprise.

Ginny beamed.

"He's really changed, Hermione. Now that Voldemort's gone, he feels like being marked isn't quite as horrible as it was. He refused to have a position handed to him though; he's going to have to pass inspection today along with other trainees, just to be fair."

"Wow, he really is different."

Hermione got up to lend her friend a hand with the dishes.

"Hey, Gin?" She said tentatively.

"Yeah?" Ginny turned to look at Hermione.

"Have…have you been sick much?"

Ginny thought about it for a moment.

"Erm…a bit I suppose…I think I may have an allergy to something in this house."

"But it's a new house!" Hermione exclaimed looking around at the house. It was something Harry had done the same day he and Ginny had gotten married. It was a small two story house with four bedrooms and three baths, but it was perfect for them.

"Well…I don't know what it is then…I'm sure it'll go away eventually. I might go over to Mum's later tonight and see if she has any Pepper-Up potion I can take." Ginny said thoughtfully.

"No, Gin, you can't take Pepper-Up!" Hermione said suddenly, grabbing her friend's wrist.

Ginny looked at Hermione in alarm.

"Why not?"

"Because—because it has a touch of Firewhiskey in it and," Hermione seemed to struggle with herself for a moment, "Because you're pregnant!"

Ginny stared at Hermione, and then burst into laughter.

"I'm serious!" Hermione said crossly.

"But—'Mione, I _can't_ be! I mean, you don't know for at least a good month or two after, right?" Ginny asked, suddenly uncertain.

Hermione shook her head and Ginny sank to the floor.

"I found out two weeks later, Gin. Muggle women have to wait months, but with witches, the process varies…some witches find out in as small of a time frame as five days!"

Ginny inhaled sharply.

"I…but how can I be certain?" The redhead asked, sounding frightened.

"Well, I suppose you can go to St. Mungo's." Hermione suggested, but Ginny shook her head violently.

"No! I can't! I—I should…shouldn't I?"

"Yes and the best thing to do is to go now." Hermione helped Ginny to her feet and walked over to the fireplace scattering Floo powder into the grate.

"St. Mungo's!" Ginny said shakily and disappeared in a flash of green flames.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny waited until Hermione was by her side before walking up to the front desk.

The Welcome Witch looked up.

"How may I help you?" She asked in a bored voice.

"I'd like to request a private consultation with Healer Eaves, please." Ginny said.

"Go on to the fourth floor room 412."

Ginny and Hermione left hurriedly.

"Hermione, have _you_ been in to see a Healer yet?" Ginny asked.

"No. I—I didn't want to…"

"Accept it?" Ginny said gently.

Hermione bowed her head.

"I'm a horrible person, aren't I? I've been completely awful this past week, to everyone! I keep seeing what I'm going to have to give up, and not what I'm getting. I just…every time I get close to forgiving Ron I remember that I don't have any living means, nor does he, and I just can't do it."

"You know, I'm sure if you went to McGonagall she'd let you do some more schooling so you can get a job. In fact, I was planning on going to see her about my own schooling next week. You can come if you'd like."

Ginny paused outside the door of her room to wait on Hermione's answer.

"Okay."

Ginny smiled and opened the door. Janet was sitting on a stool watching a pen write things on a paper. She looked up as Ginny and Hermione walked in.

"Hermione! Ginny! It's great to see the two of you again! Wait…you aren't sick are you?" Janet asked, her face growing worried.

"No! Actually, I think I'm here for something good." Ginny hesitated for a moment before looking at Hermione who gave her an encouraging nod. "I think I'm pregnant."

Janet's face spread into a smile.

"Well, let's just see, shall we? Now…let's see here…the spell I'll perform on you is color coded. Yellow is pregnant, green is, well…not. Hmm…I seem to have misplaced my model." Janet waved her wand a few times, but a model didn't appear.

"You can use me for Ginny to see first, if you want." Hermione offered.

"But it would turn green and I'd prefer Ginny see it blue, and notice the effects…" Janet trailed off.

Hermione blushed.

"It won't turn green." She said shyly.

Janet lifted an eyebrow.

"I didn't know that! Well….that does make a difference. Now, do you know the father, dear? Because if you don't, I can modify the spell so it will show that as well."

Hermione shook her head.

"No, I know who it is."

Janet smiled and waved her wand, pointing it at Hermione's abdomen. A yellowish hue seemed to radiate from all around her. The light seemed to pulse and wave.

"Why's it doing that?" Ginny asked.

"That's the baby's heartbeat. Do you want to know the sex, dear?" Janet asked Hermione.

Hermione's eyes widened.

"You can tell that already?" She asked in amazement.

"Yes, as long as you're at least a week along, you can."

Ginny was practically squirming with excitement.

"Well," Hermione took a deep breath and seemed to steady herself. "Okay."

Janet waved her wand again and the light turned a faint colored pink.

"Congratulations, you have a girl. She seems to be healthy." Janet waved her wand again and then pointed it at a wall. A sonogram appeared on the wall.

Hermione looked ready to faint.

Janet lifted all the spells and turned to Ginny.

"Are you ready?"

Ginny nodded excitedly and closed her eyes as a yellow hue encircled her abdomen.

"I assume you want to know the sex as well?" Janet asked, laughing at Ginny's excitement.

Ginny nodded.

The light turned blue.

"A boy!" Ginny laughed and looked at Hermione, excitement shining in her eyes.

"Oh, another Harry!" Hermione moaned.

Janet looked up.

"Harry? Harry Potter?" She asked quickly, her smile fading.

"Yes." Ginny said uncertainly.

"Oh my."

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Dear, does the public know you're married?" Janet asked, noticing Ginny's wedding band.

Ginny shook her head.

"Well, if you think hiding a pregnancy is going to be easy dear, it won't be. I won't have you going about and using Concealment Charms on yourself either. It's bad for the baby."

Ginny's eyes widened.

"I—I haven't even told Harry what I suspected yet. I—this—" Ginny stopped speaking, looking like she wanted to cry. Hermione patted her hand.

"Well, the best thing is to just, lay low I suppose, but it's really up to you dear. Now, I really have to be going, but come back in…three weeks. Bring Harry if you can. Oh and Hermione, come in two weeks please, and you might want to bring the baby's father." Janet waved goodbye and left.

Ginny turned to look at Hermione.

"Now all I have to do is tell Harry. Do you think he'll be upset?" Ginny looked so worried that Hermione burst out into laughter.

"Upset? Ginny! You're giving Harry a family. I'll be surprised if he doesn't faint from excitement. Now, come on, let's go find that husband of yours."

OoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Yes, another abrupt ending, I know! Let me know what you all think. I know it seems WAY too soon for Ginny to be pregnant now, but it is SO important to the rest of the story….just let it unfold. Evil laughI love knowing what's going to happen!


	19. Pregnancies, Publicity, and Prophecies

Chapter 19

Pregnancies, Publicity, and Prophecies

OoOoOoOoO

"Hermione, we can't just Apparate into the Ministry to tell Harry I'm pregnant! Especially not when he's right in the middle of an interview!"

Hermione thought about it for a moment.

"No, I suppose we can't. Well, what do you want to do? Tell Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked.

"No! No one knows until Harry knows. This is important and I won't have him finding out last of all." Ginny said severely.

Hermione smiled, trying to calm Ginny down.

"Ok! Well…fine. Oooh I know! Let's go back to The Burrow and visit your Mum!"

Ginny eyed Hermione suspiciously.

"If one word comes out of your mouth about this baby I swear I'll hurt you." Ginny threatened.

"I won't say anything, I promise. I'll only tell her about me."

"Oh, no you won't! You have to tell Ron first. I don't care how upset you are with him; this isn't just your baby. It's his as well and he deserves to know that it's a girl first. Oh, and he gets to help you name it." Ginny added.

Hermione's face fell.

"But Gin! He—I…okay fine! You win!" Hermione grabbed Ginny by the arm and spun on the spot Apparating them both back to the Burrow.

OoOoOoOoO

Mrs. Weasley was sipping her morning tea when a loud popping noise in the living room announced the arrival of her youngest child and Hermione.

"Oh, Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley ran over to her daughter and enveloped her in a hug. Over her mother's shoulder, Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione.

"She acts like I never come to see her, you know." Ginny said. Her mother let go of her at once.

"Well I don't! Ever since that husband of yours took you off…"

"Oh, so he's 'that husband' now is he? What happened to Harry?" Ginny asked, helping herself to some tea.

"Oh, let me be. I can't help it! You're my baby, Ginevra, and now you're off and married and living away from me and _keeping secrets_!" Mrs. Weasley narrowed her eyes and said the last two words with such force that Ginny jumped. Behind Mrs. Weasley Hermione's eyes had widened and she had a look of absolute terror on her face.

"What secrets, Mum?" Ginny asked, trying not to drop her cup.

Mrs. Weasley laughed.

"Oh, I don't know….maybe the fact that you and Hermione are sharing something in common nowadays…"

Hermione, getting suspicious, walked over to the counter where a copy of the Daily Prophet was sitting. She took one look at the front page and froze.

"Ginny." She whispered.

"What?" Ginny got up and Hermione handed it to her. There on the front page…

**Harry Potter Jr.?**

_Harry Potter Jr.? The idea may seem ludicrous, but to this reporter, the dream is very much in reach. It appears that Mr. Potter and _

_Ginny Weasley, Potter's Hogwarts Sweetheart, have not only gotten_

_married, but are now expecting! An eyewitness saw Ms. Weasley _

_entering St. Mungo's this afternoon. 'I decided to follow her.' The _

_witness, who wishes to remain anonymous, recounts, 'She was with_

_that Granger girl, who I know for a fact is close with Potter. I was _

_standing right behind them when I heard Ms. Weasley request a _

_private consultation with a Healer. That set warning bells off at once._

_So, I followed them and used a handy little product from the W.W.W _

_(Weasley's Wizard Wheezes) to gain information about Ms. Weasley's _

_health. I not only discovered that Ms. Weasley is now Mrs. Potter and _

_expecting a boy, but that Ms. Granger is unmarried and also expecting_

_a girl!' Well, well, well, what will this baby bring? Another hero? Another_

_hope for the Wizarding world? Or, perhaps, a child prodigy! Of course,_

_one must not only ask why the Potters are keeping their marriage and_

_child a secret, but also…just who IS the father of Ms. Granger's baby? _

_Dare we hope that a genius like never seen before shall come if Daddy _

_Harry is expecting two instead of one? We shall keep you informed. _

Ginny sat there for a moment in complete shock.

"How…" She whispered.

"I don't know." Hermione said, coming up and placing a soothing hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"We didn't even come in the normal way! We went by Floo! Who could have possibly seen us go in?" Ginny turned to look at Hermione, who shrugged.

"So it's true then? You're having a baby and you've kept it from me? From your father?" Mrs. Weasley said shrilly.

"Mum, I only just found out!" Ginny said, starting to cry. "I only found out this morning and I wanted Harry to know first and—and now! Look what happened! I never should have gone! I knew it was risky, and now the entire world knows! I don't want to have to shy away from the public just because I'm expecting Harry's baby! Why can't they just leave us alone?" She sobbed.

"Ginevra Molly Potter, you are Harry Potter's wife. Harry saved our world; you have to expect _some_ publicity!" Mrs. Weasley put a comforting arm around her daughter.

"But I don't want our son to have to go through it." Ginny sniffed.

"I'll see what your father can do, dear. Just concentrate on how to fix this mess."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_At the Ministry…_

"Hey Potter! Potter!"

Harry had just finished testing to become an Auror and the last thing he wanted to see right then was a competitor running up behind him.

"Yeah?"

"What kind of a man are you anyways? I'd think that a man who just found out his wife's pregnant would pick a safer job than an Auror…but wait…you're Harry Potter! Mr. Tough Guy." The man sneered.

Harry stared at the man bewilderedly.

"What are you on about?" He asked angrily.

"Yeah, go on and act innocent. But remember, just because you're the Golden Boy doesn't mean you deserve this job." The man walked off before Harry could say another word. He was just entering an elevator shaft when a familiar voice called out to him. Turning, he saw Minerva McGonagall waving frantically at him.

"Professor McGonagall?" He stepped away from the elevator and walked over to his old Transfiguration teacher.

"Potter! I had to come and find you…it's about Sybil!" the professor seemed to be out of breath.

"Trelawney?" Harry said in surprise, "What is she dying or something?" He quickly masked his excitement as McGonagall shot him a glare.

"Far from it, Potter. I need you to come with me…there's something you should know."

"Professor…I need to get home to Ginny…can't this wait?" Harry looked longingly at the elevator shaft.

"No, Potter, you need to come with me, NOW."

McGonagall grabbed his arm and Apparated him to just outside Hogwarts's gates. She waved her wand at them and they opened instantly. She hurried him through the school and up to her office. The minute Harry entered his eyes immediately went to the portrait of his inspiration. Dumbledore was sleeping, but his eyes fluttered as McGonagall spoke.

"Sybil made a very interesting and startlingly real prediction today, Potter. There's been a prophecy made."

Harry's insides turned to ice.

"About what?" He asked, his voice shaking.

_Not me, please not me._

"That's why I'm telling you…it doesn't say who yet. The…the full prediction is in here." McGonagall stepped over to the Pensieve.

"If it's not about me, then why do I need to hear it?" Harry asked testily. He'd had enough with prophecies to last him a lifetime.

McGonagall hesitated.

"Just listen, Potter."

She waved her wand at the silvery substance and Sybil Trelawney rose out of its depths, speaking in her ethereal voice…the voice Harry had heard twice before.

_'At the end of the tenth month the two who together have the power to save the world from darkness will be born……one born of fire and emeralds…the other from fire and wisdom……and they must truthfully unite in the face of evil before both have passed their ten and seventh year or all will be lost to darkness and He will rise again………'_

As Trelawney sank back into her shimmering depths, Harry turned to his old professor, entirely nonplussed.

"Professor, what does this have to do with me?" Harry asked. "I'm already born, so I really don't think—"

"Potter, it's not about you entirely." McGonagall snapped. "Honestly, for a father I'd have thought you would think about your child but—"

"What do you mean my child? Professor, I don't have a child!" Harry was getting worried. This was the second time someone had made a reference to him having a baby.

"You…" a peculiar expression came over Professor McGonagall's face, "You don't know?"

"Know what?" Harry was feeling deeply annoyed at this point.

"I really don't think I should be the one to tell you this Potter, but you're going to be a father. Here, read this if you don't believe me."

McGonagall thrust a copy of the afternoon Daily Prophet into Harry's hands. He stared down at it blankly, scanning the article. He felt his knees go weak, and McGonagall quickly flicked her wand, drawing a chair beneath him.

"I…Ginny…she never said…" He stuttered.

"I'm sure she had a reason, Potter, but that's not important right now. What's important is this prophecy. Do you not see the signs?"

Harry shook his head. He was beginning to feel quite ill.

_Why wouldn't Ginny tell me this?_

"Professor Dumbledore, you've had much more experience in these things than I have. Perhaps you ought to explain this one to Potter."

Harry turned to look at Dumbledore's portrait. The old man was no longer sleeping.

"Certainly Minerva. Harry, this prophecy describes startling features of not only yourself and Ms. Weasley, forgive me, Mrs. Potter, but also Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger. The fire I believe describes Mr. Weasley and your wife's hair, Ms. Granger is wisdom personified, and the emeralds—"

"My eyes." Harry whispered.

"Yes. Your eyes. It is now nearing the end of January, and in nine months, at the end of October, you _and_ Mr. Weasley will become fathers. I do not know if there are any other likely candidates that this prophecy could apply to, but the four of you seem very likely indeed."

Harry sat there in shock.

"I—I don't…I don't want this." He said suddenly.

McGonagall looked taken aback, but Dumbledore seemed saddened.

"It isn't fair that you have to deal with so many expectations in your young life, but I am afraid that it is not so much you with whom this prophecy deals with as you think. You see, this prophecy deals with your _son_. Let me put it into simpler terms for you, Harry. Essentially, what the prophecy entails is your son and Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger's daughter must marry."

Harry sputtered indignantly.

"As I was saying, the two must marry before they both pass their seventeenth birthday, or the world that you worked so very hard to rebuild will collapse and Voldemort will rise again."

Harry paused.

"How can he rise again, sir? He's dead."

"Harry, never underestimate the power of what an unfulfilled prophecy can do."

Harry slumped back in his seat.

"They don't get a chance at all, sir? They _have_ to marry? What good will their marriage do?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly.

"I'm afraid it is a bit more complicated than that, Harry. They must be in love in order for them to be married." The old man sighed, "Love…ah what a weapon it can be. It is also a weakness, Harry. Voldemort's weakness. He underestimates love, and in the end, it was, and still is, the thing that ended him. Yes, your son, and Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger's daughter must fall in love before they will be allowed to marry."

"Who can stop them from marrying even if they aren't in love, sir?" Harry asked, beginning to see a loophole. Or so he thought.

"The prophecy. These prophecies have an amazing hold over magic used today. An amazing hold. It will detect their love and allow the marriage, but if they aren't in love and try to force a marriage, I really am quite afraid of what would happen."

"What would happen?" Harry asked, his heart sinking.

"Death, I think." Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "Yes, death. Love's contrary I do believe."

"I thought love's contrary was hate, sir."

"So it is, Harry. And is it not hate that so often causes death?"

Harry nodded glumly.

Dumbledore seemed to sense that Harry was tired and growing full of information.

"That is all for tonight, Harry. I suggest that you go home to your wife and tell her this. Oh, and it wouldn't hurt to tell Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger either."

Harry got up and opened the door to McGonagall's office but paused on his way out.

"Professor, I think I rather liked you in person better than portrait." Harry said.

The portrait Dumbledore smiled.

"As did I, Harry…as did I."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: There you go! Five pages on Microsoft word…so ten on fanfiction. I really could have kept going but the next part needs to happen in another chapter, so…oh well. I'll update soon.


	20. The Truth Will Set You Free

A/N: Ya'll are really quick! It took me about ten seconds after I'd posted to get an email about how the kids are cousins and how gross that is! Calm down…I can't tell you what's going to happen but it's certainly NOT what meets the eye. Oh, and everyone be really happy for me, because I have my permit now!

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 20

The Truth Will Set You Free

After meeting with McGonagall and Dumbledore and finding out about the prophecy, Harry Apparated to his house to tell his wife. He was disappointed to find that she wasn't there, but he knew instantly where she was.

"Gin?" Harry opened the door of the Burrow's kitchen to find his wife, mother-in-law, and Hermione sitting on stools looking at the Daily Prophet.

Ginny looked up when he came in.

"Harry!" Ginny smiled nervously at her husband.

'_He's furious.' _ She thought.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley. Hi, Hermione."

"Hi, Harry." Hermione said, she seemed to be watching him warily.

Mrs. Weasley jumped up to get Harry some food.

"Ginny…I—a" Harry began, but Ginny cut him off.

"Harry, please if it's about the baby I meant for you to find out first but the—"

Harry held up his hand.

"Gin, there's been a prophecy made."

Ginny's face turned ashen and Hermione looked fearfully at Harry. Mrs. Weasley had left the room to get Ron.

"A prophecy?" Ginny whispered.

Harry nodded.

"What…what about?" Ginny asked.

Harry swallowed.

"The baby."

"Which one?" Hermione asked.

"Both…they…both of them have to—to f-fall in love and get m-married before they're seventeen or…or Voldemort comes back." Harry said hollowly.

Ginny covered her face with her hands and Hermione blinked in shock.

Harry crossed the room and put his arms around his wife. She was shaking. Hermione lifted her head.

"No…they can't." She said slowly.

"They have to, Mione…it's either that or he comes back…which one would you prefer?"

"No! Mione's right, they can't! Harry, they're first cousins, they can't marry!"

Harry's slow acceptance turned quickly to horror.

"I…I didn't even think of that…" he murmured.

Hermione let out a dry sob.

Ron had entered the room.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"There's been a prophecy made Ron, about our kids. They have to marry before they're seventeen or Voldemort comes back." Harry said. He was beginning to feel like making a sign so he wouldn't have to repeat this so much.

Ron looked stunned.

"But they're cousins! That's just wrong!" he blurted.

Hermione let out a wail.

"Oh God I didn't want to do this now!" She cried.

Everyone turned bewilderedly to Hermione. She had stood up and looked rather frightening.

"Hermione…sweetie, calm down." Ron started to make his way over to her, but she backed away.

"No…Ron, you won't want to t-touch me once I've said this…and it—it has to be said."

Ron stopped.

"I…this baby isn't just mine." Hermione sniffed.

"We know that Mione. It's yours and Ron's." Harry said.

Hermione shook her head.

"No. It's not. I…during the war when…when I was over in Bulgaria doing work for the Order, I met someone." Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"His name was Robbie. Robert McKenzie. He…and I…" Hermione trailed off, looking at the floor.

Harry felt his jaw drop in shock.

"But, Hermione, this has to be Ron's baby. It…the prophecy said one of the babies came from fire and emeralds…and that's me and Gin…and the other from fire and wisdom and that's you and—"

"Robbie," Hermione interrupted, "Robbie had red hair."

Ron slumped against a wall.

"You really like your Bulgarians, don't you Mione?" He said his voice sounding strangled.

Hermione shook her head violently and she took a step toward Ron.

"I never Ron…I _never_ meant for he and I to be together, Ron! It was you, the whole time. I've been so _stupid _these past weeks, but I was afraid! I," Hermione turned to Ginny, "I didn't lie to you, Gin. Remember when I told you that with witches, they found out about their babies sooner? Well, they do, but I'm Muggleborn, Gin. I'm almost a month along. I'm due around the middle of October."

Ginny shook her head, as if trying to wrap her mind around what was happening.

"So…so that's why you told Janet you knew who the father was." She whispered.

Hermione nodded miserably.

Harry's face was screwed up in concentration.

"Wait a minute…Hermione, you said his name _was_ Robbie, and that he _had_ red hair…is he….?"

Hermione nodded slowly.

"He died p-protecting me in B-Bulgaria."

No one moved.

"I—why didn't you trust us enough to tell us you'd met someone?" Ron asked.

Hermione started crying again.

"I thought you'd h-hate me." She sobbed.

"Hermione! Why would we hate you?" Harry asked.

"B-because I w-was supposed to be working n-not falling in l-love with some guy….he could have b-been a Death Eater for all I knew."

Ginny's face blanched.

"Was he?" She asked quietly.

Hermione shook her head.

"He was doing the same thing I was, watching the Death Eaters."

A silence fell over the group.

"I think," Ron said in a shocked voice, "I think I need to spend some time alone…just let this soak in okay? Okay."

He stumbled out of the room. Ginny looked after him and sighed. Hermione sniffed and got up from her stool.

"I think it's time I went and told my Mum and Dad." She said, and walked out of the house without another word.

Ginny looked up at her husband.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"About the baby, Harry, our son doesn't need publicity before he's even born! It'll spoil him."

Harry thought about it for a moment.

"You're right. That was one of the reasons Dumbledore gave me to the Dursleys when Mum and Dad died. We could sort of…disappear, Gin."

"What do you mean 'disappear'?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"We'd still have contact with the Wizarding World, Gin, just...we wouldn't be able to prance about on the streets screaming for the entire world to hear who we are."

"I didn't plan on that anyways, but I suppose it would be best if we kept to ourselves for a bit…even before I start showing."

"What about Disillusion Charms?" Harry asked.

"No. Janet expressly forbade me to use anything that would conceal my pregnancy. She said it would be dangerous to the baby."

"Then we won't use them."

Ginny still looked worried.

"But, Harry, what about the prophecy?"

Harry sighed.

"There's really nothing we can do about that just now…we've got seventeen more years before we really have to start worrying, Gin."

"I'm being silly, aren't I?" Ginny laughed.

"No, you're just being cautious and I can't say I blame you. We've seen too many things to be carefree."

Ginny sighed and leaned her head against Harry's shoulder.

"What about Mione and Ron?" Harry asked.

"I don't think they're going to be okay for quite a while. Especially Ron, that's a huge thing to get over. Think about being in his shoes, Harry, imagine it was me that had an affair with some strange guy over in Bulgaria and now I'm having this man's baby, and he's dead. What would you do?"

Harry sat in silence for a moment.

"I honestly can't say. Now….about this article….does it say who wrote it?"

Ginny reached for the article.

"N—yes! Right there….it says…oh can't that woman just leave people alone?" Ginny said disgustedly.

"Who is it?" Harry asked, leaning over Ginny's shoulder, "'Written by Rita Skeeter and assistant.' Who's her assistant?"

"I didn't know Rita had an assistant…that's surprising; I'd have thought she'd want to take all the glory herself."

"Maybe she needed help…well, whoever it is, is about to find out what happens when they get the spy on us."

"What are you going to do?" Ginny asked.

"With just a little help from the Minister I think I can disclose Rita's Animagus form and have the both of them taking a little leave of absence on their writing."

"No more deals with Rita?" Ginny asked slyly.

"Hey, that was Hermione all the way."

"I know. Oh, and speaking of Dad and the Ministry, how'd the test go?"

"It was so easy, Gin, but tomorrow I have to go in and undergo 'interrogation' with Mad-Eye." Harry pulled a face.

"Moody loves you!"

"Me? Moody has no favorites!"

"Well, he at least likes you."

"Right. Sure, well, I'm going to go and find Ron, now okay? He's been by himself for a little too long, and we all know Ron's temper."

"Be careful and don't walk up behind him, he's gotten quick with his jinxes." Ginny warned.

Harry waved his hand at his wife to show he'd understood and walked out of the house to find his friend.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry found him at the top of the same hill he'd proposed to Ginny on.

"How're you holding up?" Harry asked, cautiously walking behind Ron.

"I erm…I dunno, Harry. It's like there's this feeling inside of me that's tearing me up. Part of me is numb, and part of me feels like I want to just kill someone, and the other part just feels like shit." Ron laughed hollowly.

"You never expect something like this to happen to you, you know? I mean, I really thought I meant something to her. I was in love, Harry, from our very first year. Took me bloody well long enough to figure it out, and a few times I thought it was too late…but then all of a sudden it was like 'Wow! She likes me!' and I felt like I was on top of the world. She was the greatest thing that ever happened to me, Harry, and now she's gone."

Harry stepped in front of Ron and shook his shoulders.

"No she's not. She's right in front of you, Ron. She hurt you pretty bad, mate, but imagine how she feels? She fell for you hard, Ron. I've seen the way she acts around you. She's crazy about you, Ron! You two bicker like…" Harry cast around for an example, "your Mum and Dad to tell you the truth. That's what you remind me of. Listen, I know you think I'm talking a load of bull right now because I've got Ginny, but I'm not. Just…take your time and try and trust her again, mate."

Ron sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes. He looked pleadingly at Harry.

"She's carrying another man's baby, Harry. I…if…I don't think I could look at the kid."

"The baby needs a father, Ron. I know we never met that Robbie guy, but he sounded pretty damn decent, if he saved our Mione for us."

Harry grinned, and Ron gave a weak smile.

"Yeah…he does."

"Good. Now, Mione's off telling her parents, so when she comes back, she'll be going through a rough patch, okay? I know she's going to want to tell your parents next, so they don't go thinking they're going to be grandparents…or well, twice, so I want you to be there with her, holding her hand. She needs you Ron, and there's not a thing in the world that you can say that will make me think you don't need her."

"That's because I do need her."

Harry smiled.

"That's what I wanted to hear…now come on, let's go back in, I won't have you upsetting Ginny…that's the last thing she needs right now, and she's ready to burst into tears as it is." Harry said worriedly.

"She'll be ok, right?" Ron asked.

"Gin? Yeah, I think so…it's just a lot for us right now. We weren't planning on being parents until we'd settled down a little more, and now with that damn prophecy…" Harry trailed off.

Ron clapped his friend on the back.

"It'll work itself out."

"Let's hope so, Ron."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Ah! Poor Ron, I felt awful for him…but it had to be done. Review, please and thank you!


	21. Names

A/N: Hmm…okay guys it might be a while until I update again. I'm leaving the 27th to go to the lake and won't be back until the 4th so that'll be a whole week without writing…and possibly another week since I'm going to see Les Miserables on the 6th and Tim and Faith on the 9th so July is gonna be packed! Don't give up on me though, I'm not quite done yet.

Chapter 21

Names

Once inside, Ginny immediately asked her brother how he was feeling. He told her he was fine, but only because Harry was worried about Ginny's health. The truth was he wasn't fine. He still loved Hermione, but it was a different love…like the love of a divorced spouse. But still, he sat on the couch and talked to Harry and Ginny until Hermione came back. She entered the room looking tired and worn.

"Hermione," Ginny got up to guide her shell shocked friend to a chair, "how'd it go?"

"They…" Hermione cleared her throat, "they disowned me. I sat down and told them I was having a baby and they just went wild. Dad started ranting about wizards and magic and Mum was crying…and finally they told me to get out."

Harry's jaw dropped.

"But surely they just need to calm down." He said.

Hermione shook her head.

"No, they were serious. They said that they'd put up with all the weirdness and murdering lunatics that ran around me but this was too far."

"You don't seem too upset." Ginny said shrewdly.

"Well, if they don't want to see the baby, then I'd rather not see them." Hermione shrugged.

Ron had an odd expression on his face.

Harry seemed to be reading his mind.

"Your parents won't disown you, Ron…it's not even your baby."

Ron seemed satisfied, but now Hermione looked worried.

"Oh, will they be upset with me?" She asked Ginny worriedly.

"Of course." Ron said, glaring at her. "They seem to be under the impression that they're going to be having a grandchild…..or…two grandchildren rather. They're not going to be happy."

For a moment Ron simply glowered at Hermione and she looked like she wanted to cry.

"Ronald Weasley you are about the most insensitive git I have ever met. I've been trying to apologize for what I've put you through but you can't seem to forgive me!"

Ron gaped at her.

"Forgive you! Would you forgive you? My God 'Mione I love you!" He shouted. "I love you, okay? My heart breaks into about a million pieces every time I even look at you now d'you know how much that kills me? I used to get so bloody happy that I felt like a fool when I looked at you and now I feel miserable! I don't want to feel miserable, 'Mione, but you're making it kind of hard not to, flaunting yourself about, having another man's baby!"

As Ron struggled to catch his breath, Ginny and Harry looked on with horror as Hermione turned red.

"I don't want you to feel miserable." She choked out. "_I'm_ the one that should feel miserable, and I do, because I keep reminding myself that my one mistake is ripping us apart and I can't stand myself. I just….I don't want you to be my boyfriend or anything anymore Ron because that would just be a farce. All I'm asking is that you be my friend."

"Okay. I'll be your friend, 'Mione. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go and get Mum and Dad so we can break the horrible news."

Ginny and Harry told him goodbye.

Just as he was about to Apparate, Hermione stopped him.

"I don't mean to flaunt it you know." She said softly, tears running down her face.

Ron simply nodded before he Apparated.

Ginny and Harry stood up and hugged Hermione.

"We're going to go home now, okay 'Mione? It's been a long day and we need to get some sleep." Harry said his arm around his tired wife.

"Come by the house when you finish talking to Mum and Dad. I want to know how it goes." Ginny added, as Harry threw powder into the fireplace for them to leave.

After they left, Hermione sat down by herself and cried.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry made Ginny lay down the minute they Apparated into their house. Her protests fell on deaf ears, and she found herself on the couch talking to Harry.

"What do you think of James?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"I—what?" Harry asked confusedly.

"For the baby." Ginny said slowly.

"Oh!" Harry grinned. "I love it, Gin."

Ginny smiled.

"Good. Now, I've picked the first name, you can pick the middle name."

Harry sighed.

"Sirius."

"Perfect. James Sirius Potter. I like it. What will we call him? James or Sirius?"

"I dunno…James…I think Dad would've liked that." Harry said softly.

Ginny grinned.

"I wonder what name 'Mione and Ron will—"

POP.

Harry and Ginny jumped and grabbed their wands as Hermione popped into their living room.

"He hated it!" Hermione said.

"Hated what?" Harry asked.

"My name! For the baby! I told him I wanted to name her Muriel Edith and he hated it."

Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Well it isn't his baby," she began but looked at Harry's face and hastily corrected her mistake, "but I think you owe it to him to let him help name her."

Hermione grumbled an agreement.

"So how'd the big argument go?" Harry asked, sitting Hermione down.

"Well…they were sort of shocked and Mrs. Weasley thinks I'm a scarlet woman but…they were pretty understanding. Oh, and they kicked me out. D'you know of any good hotels?" Hermione asked brightly.

"They _kicked you out_? That's insane!" Ginny said.

Hermione shrugged.

"Well, I can't say that I really blame them. I think they did it for Ron and me more than anything. They seem to think that we just need space."

"Space? You don't need space! You need to be together so that you can finally come to your senses and—"

"Ginny, darling," Harry said quickly, "I don't think this is what Hermione wants to hear right now."

"I'm sorry, 'Mione, I really am…I just hate seeing you and Ron the way you are. I only want you to be happy; you do know that, don't you?" Ginny said.

Hermione smiled.

"Of course I do, and I _am_ happy. I just have to find a place to live, go back to Hogwarts to get an education, and find a job." Hermione said, her face falling.

"Well that doesn't sound too difficult." Harry said thoughtfully.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

"Well it doesn't! Look, you can stay here with us; we've got an extra room. And as far as Hogwarts goes, the teachers will do back flips to have you there."

"Oh, no, really I can't impose." Hermione said hastily.

"Oh yes you can! I'll need another girl around to keep me company when Harry's out doing his Auror stuff."

Harry paled.

"Oh my god, Gin…Moody! I was supposed to meet with Moody, like," Harry looked at his watch, "three hours ago! I've got to go, I'll see you later."

He flung powder into the fireplace and disappeared with a flash of green flames.

Ginny sighed.

"He's always doing that."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry arrived at Auror headquarters panting and out of breath. He sat down in a chair outside Moody's cubicle and waited until the last interviewee left.

"Potter what are you doing here?" Moody growled. "Your interview time was three hours ago."

"I know Professor, I'm sorry, I—it was the whole thing with Hermione and Ron and—" Harry trailed off and hung his head.

"I screwed up didn't I? I guess I'll be back next year." He turned to leave.

"Come back here Potter! Don't ever walk out on a superior Auror like that!" Moody barked.

"Superior Auror?" Harry turned around quickly. "Does that mean I've got the job?"

Moody surveyed him for a moment then smiled.

"Do you think I'd let the best man for the job walk out of here? Whatever that piece of scum might've taught you when you were fourteen, the smartest thing he said to you was you'd make a fine Auror. There's no need to interview you, I know why you want the job, and I know how you'll do. You passed all your tests with some of the highest marks we've seen, and I know I speak for everyone when I say welcome to the Ministry, son."

OoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Hmm…yea this one was kinda short….I don't know how happy I am with it, but some important things happened. Review please and thank you!


	22. The Assistant

Chapter 22

The Assistant

"Ginny!" A three month pregnant Hermione opened the door to Ginny and Harry Potter's house and ran inside.

"Hermione, what're you doing?" Ginny asked. She was standing in her kitchen making breakfast.

"It's amazing Gin, you've got to feel!"

Ginny looked at her friend.

"I think you need to sit down and explain what you're on about." She said slowly.

"The baby kicked!" Hermione said, sitting down and eating some toast.

Ginny squealed.

"When?" She asked.

"Erm, this morning at six. I was getting the paper and she kicked!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Is she kicking now?" Ginny asked.

Hermione's face fell.

"No…but we both have appointments today, so maybe she will then."

Ginny sighed and sat down.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked.

"Harry was supposed to come to this appointment." Ginny said glumly.

"Well why can't he?"

"He has to work."

"Again? He's worked over twenty hours already this week!" Hermione said indignantly.

Ginny nodded.

"The Junior Aurors always get the short end of the stick from what Dad says. They do all the paperwork and little things like that."

"Well surely they'll let him off for a little while!" Hermione said.

"He asked his Superior Auror…I tell you, that guy's a real git! He gets his orders from people like Moody and Tonks, and then shoves his work on Harry. Anyways, Harry asked him and he told Harry that free days were a 'privilege only given to Superior ranking Aurors'. I thought about asking Dad to get him another Superior, but Harry won't let me. He says it would be abusing Dad's power, but I just can't help it, Hermione, he's never here!"

Hermione patted Ginny's hand.

"It'll get better in a few months, Gin. He'll be a Superior Auror in no time!"

Ginny smiled wanly.

"Yeah…just a few more months."

"Here, I've got an idea. We'll go to our appointments and then surprise him on his lunch hour! Oh, and while we're at it, we can go and see Ronald at work." Hermione snorted.

"Oh, don't laugh at him, Hermione! He's over the moon about being the captain!"

"The captain of a team that never wins." Hermione said.

"Well, maybe the Cannons haven't had the best run…" Ginny admitted.

"The best run? Ginny, they haven't won a game in nearly a century!" Hermione laughed.

"Well, that's true." Ginny finished her breakfast and stood up. "Can you be a dear, 'Mione and clean this up for me? It's only another week until my birthday then I can do all the magic I want."

"Of course, now go get dressed…we'll need to hurry if we're going to stop by and see Harry and Ron."

OoOoOoOoOoO

_At the Ministry…_

Ginny and Hermione stopped at Harry's cubicle but found that he'd already left for lunch. They were just about to leave and visit Ron when Ginny saw Tonks.

"Tonks! Tonks, d'you know where Harry went for lunch?" Ginny asked.

"Wotcher Ginny. Yeah he said something about going to see Rita Skeeter. I've got to go now; Mad-Eye's being moody." Tonks laughed then left.

"Rita Skeeter? Harry _hates_ her!" Ginny said.

"Yes he does…I do hope he's not trying to stir up trouble. Come on Ginny, we'll go find him. I know where her office is."

Ginny Apparated with Hermione to a little building in a busy street.

"Come on, Gin." Hermione opened the door and Ginny followed.

A blonde witch was sitting at the desk when they arrived.

"Welcome to _The Daily Prophet_ headquarters, office of Rita Skeeter. How may I help you?" She said without looking up.

"Um, yes we'd like to see Ms. Skeeter…tell her its Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley—I mean Potter." Hermione said hastily.

"Go on through the doors to your left. Ms. Skeeter will be waiting."

Hermione went first. They found Rita standing by a window that had the curtains drawn.

"Ms. Granger! How simply charming to see you again my dear! Tell me, how is the baby?" Rita asked sweetly.

"Fine, Rita. We've come to see Harry. Is he here?"

"Of course! Oh, and Mrs. Potter too! How lovely. Yes, Harry's in with one of my very top assistant journalists' right now…would you care to see?"

Without waiting for an answer, Rita pressed a button on the wall and the curtain flew open revealing Harry locked in a passionate kiss with a girl with long dark shining black hair.

Hermione gasped as the girl pulled away slowly. It was Cho Chang. Harry's back was to them, so he didn't see who was there. Cho smiled however, and waved. Ginny whimpered and ran as Harry turned around. Hermione followed her, leaving before she could see Harry shove Cho out of the way. He caught up with her outside Rita's office door, however, and grabbed her arm to stop her from Apparating.

"Let go of me Harry." Hermione snarled.

"No." He panted, catching his breath, "Hermione you don't understand! She came on to me!"

"Oh, I see!" Hermione smiled.

Harry smiled.

"You do? Great, because I doubt Ginny will believe me, so I need your help to—"

"Yes, Harry, I see exactly what you're doing. You're trying to cover up the fact that you've been having an affair with Cho Chang and we caught you red handed so now you're to cover it all up! Well you know I'm not stupid, Harry. I thought you'd gotten over your little fascination with Cho but apparently I was wrong. You aren't the man I thought you were Harry. You've got a great wife, who's probably bawling her eyes out now, because she just found out that the father of her unborn child is CHEATING ON HER!" Hermione screamed.

"Hermione!" Harry's jaw dropped, "I—" He grabbed her arm but Hermione flung him away.

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ TOUCH ME YOU—YOU—_pathetic git_!" Hermione whispered the last words; hurt shining in her eyes before Apparating.

Harry sank to the ground. He sat there with his head in his hands wondering how he could ever make them believe him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny Apparated back to her house with Hermione at her heels. Hermione watched as Ginny flung clothes into suitcases sobbing all the while.

"Ginny?" she said timidly when Ginny was done, "Where will you go?"

Ginny sniffed.

"Home and I don't care if Mum and Dad kicked you out, you aren't leaving me and you _aren't_ staying here with _him_!"

"Fine, Gin, but we'll have to wait until after our appointments to go to the Burrow."

"That's fine. I just want to be out of his life as soon as possible."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Okay, let the howlers come. I know, I know, I'm bad. Sorry! Ok then, now please review. Only a few more chapters….maybe five? I don't know. But anyways, only a "few" more then sequel! Oh and for those of you who've seen The Lakehouse….isn't it awesome!


	23. Alcohol

Chapter 23

Alcohol

"…and so, before I can even properly 'plain myself, she runs off! I mean, can you believe it?"

Harry Potter was drunk and slurring his sad story out to a stranger.

"Actually mate, I kind of can."

Harry squinted at the stranger.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" He slurred.

"Yes, Harry. I've known you since we were eleven, and you're married to my little sister. I'd hope you'd know me." The stranger said in a bored voice.

"Oh…well which brother are you? She's got a lot you know."

"It's Ron."

"Oh, hullo Ron," Harry said darkly, "What're you doing here?"

"The same thing I've been doing for the past two months. I'm making sure my sister's husband doesn't kill himself, thereby forcing my sister to raise your son alone, but the way things are going, it looks like she's going to do that anyway."

"S'not like she'll listen."

Ron eyed Harry warily. Instead of getting stupid when he drank, Harry got mean. Presently, his eyes were turning deep emerald and a scowl was in place of his normal smile.

"Have you tried to—?"

"Of course I've tried damn it!" Harry slammed his mug down on the counter, "She won't listen! It's 'you lied to me, Harry, how do I know you aren't lying now?' I didn't lie! There was nothing going on! You've got to believe me, Ron! You do believe me, don't you? Don't you, Ron? Don't—"

Harry slumped forward his head hitting the bar. The barman came over and took his mug.

"He's out again, eh?" He said to Ron.

"Yeah," Ron grunted, heaving Harry to his feet.

"Try and keep him from drinking so much next time, will ya? He's starting to scare away the customers."

"I'll try. G'night, Aberforth."

"G'night, Ron."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ronald Weasley Apparated Harry back to the Burrow and laid him on a bed in his room. He then went downstairs, looking at a clock as he passed. Three in the morning. Hmm…well at least it was earlier than last week.

"I take it he's out then?" A voice shook Ron out of his reverie.

"Huh?" Ron squinted in the darkness at a figure sitting on the couch. "Oh, yeah, hullo 'Mione. Yeah, he passed out earlier than usual tonight."

"So what d'you think will happen when he wakes up?" Hermione asked hopefully.

Ron snorted.

"The same thing that happens every morning. He'll wake up, make his way to the bathroom for a shower, run into Ginny, she'll burst into tears, then he'll spend an hour or so banging on her door shouting at her, then he'll Apparate to his house where he'll drink some more."

"Is he even still going to work?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah…five Sobering Charms later and he'll come in looking like a wreck, but he'll be clear headed."

Hermione sighed.

"Ron, what are we going to do? Things can't go on the way they are! They're miserable, we're miserable, your poor mum is ready to pass out any day!"

Ron smiled grimly.

"I don't think there's anything we can do, 'Mione. Harry won't admit to cheating, and Ginny won't forgive him until he does."

"What's going to happen to them?"

"I dunno, 'Mione, but I'll tell you this; Ginny is Harry's world. He'll die if he keeps going on like this. He used to pull out a picture of her when we were out at night watching Death Eaters and just look at her. He told me that just seeing her face made him feel like he could make it just one more day. He went through hell in sixth year when he had to give her up, and I'll be damned if he's not going through it again, all because of that wretched Cho Chang."

Hermione sighed, and patted Ron's hand. They had reached an unspoken agreement to act civil towards each other, in light of Harry and Ginny's struggles, and neither were complaining about this arrangement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"RON!"  
Ron groaned and rolled over. He'd gone to bed at four in the morning after staying up to talk to Hermione, he'd even slept though Harry and Ginny's morning routine, and he was in no mood to get up this early.

"**RON**! Come on, get up, this is important!"  
His door flung open, and Hermione stood there looking winded.

"Whassamatter?" He groaned.

"It's Harry!"  
Ron sat up.

"What do you mean 'it's Harry'?"

"He didn't show up for work this morning, and his Superior Auror went to Arthur, who got worried, and went to his house to check on him. Ron, he was passed out on the floor and wasn't breathing!"

Ron's insides turned to ice.

"Wh-what d'you mean he wasn't breathing?"

"I don't know what's wrong with him!" Hermione sobbed, "But Arthur just sent me an owl, he's at St. Mungo's again, but the Healer won't tell Arthur anything! He's the bloody Minister of Magic, and they won't tell him anything! He's dying, Ron, I just know it!"

Ron leapt out of bed and gathered Hermione into his arms. She cried on his shoulder until she regained her composure.

"Okay, now, just let me get dressed and then we'll go to Harry's house." Ron said.

"Why Harry's house? Why don't we go to St. Mungo's?" Hermione sniffed.

"Because we won't learn anything at St. Mungo's. If the Healers aren't telling Dad anything, then they certainly won't tell us. The only way we're going to figure out what happened to him is if we go to his house."

Hermione nodded and pointed her wand at Ron. He yelped and ducked.

"What in the name of Merlin d'you think you're doing?"

She waved her wand at him, and his maroon pajamas were transfigured into robes.

"Hurry up, let's go." She said briskly and Apparated on the spot, Ron following.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"His house is a mess." Hermione said, surveying the piles of clothes scattered on the living room floor, and the coffee table laden with bottles of alcohol and mugs.

"Oh, how stupid of Harry, of course he should have cleaned up! His wife just left him, and he's not cleaning….tsk tsk…we'll have to get onto him." Ron said sarcastically.

Hermione glared at him.

"I was simply stating a fact." She said haughtily.

Ron shrugged and picked up a bottle from the coffee table.

"Ogden's Ultra Strength Firewhiskey…that stuff's strong, that is. But, what's this other stuff?"

Hermione came over and picked up a bottle.

"These are Muggle alcoholic drinks! Look, this is Jim Beam whiskey…and Everclear grain alcohol…and this is Crown Royal…these are strong!" Hermione looked around suspiciously, and then gasped.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Oh, no…Ron…I think Harry has alcohol poisoning."

"What's that?"

"It's when your BAC raises…the highest levels are .30, .35, or .40…its terrible, Ron, and it's got to be what happened to him…you can slip into a coma at .35…and all three of those can result in death…and if Harry's been mixing all these drinks, which I assume he has been, judging by the size of these mugs…" Hermione trailed off.

"So," Ron said his face white, "So would all of these drinks be enough to raise Harry's ABC to .40?"

"BAC," Hermione corrected, and glanced at the mugs, "Yes, I think it would."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Mum!" Ginny Potter ran downstairs into the kitchen at the Burrow searching frantically for her mother.

"Yes, dear?" Mrs. Weasley turned from where she was making breakfast.

"Have you seen Hermione?"

"No, dear, I haven't, but Ron's gone as well, so I expect they're together."

"Well, that's fine, but Hermione and I have appointments with Professor McGonagall today to see if we can continue our seventh year. She's going to be late!"

"_You're _going to be late…aren't you meeting her in three minutes?" Mrs. Weasley said.

Ginny looked at the clock and swore.

"Sorry, Mum, I've got to go!"  
She flung Floo powder into the grate and jumped in, shouting 'Hogwarts gates' as she spun in a flash of green.

Filch was there to meet her. He let her inside Hogwarts and led her to the stone gargoyle, then left. She watched him leave, and then looked around confusedly as she realized she didn't know the password. She decided to go up the stairs to the staffroom and find a teacher. She made it up two flights of stairs before reaching a door. She opened it and gasped in surprise as Harry stepped out.

"H-Harry! What are you doing here?" She asked.

Harry smiled.

"I was looking for you. I came to tell you that I'm leaving you. I don't love you. You were right; Cho's the woman for me. She always has been."

"No…" Ginny whispered, backing up, her eyes filling with tears.

"Yes. Don't you see? I loved Cho for five years…you were only a distraction…it was oh so handy when you decided to leave me…my only regret is that you're having my baby, and I'll have to pay you to raise the little brat."

"No!" Ginny cried in anguish, backing away as Harry came towards her, then slipped. She fell backwards, hitting her head as she tumbled down two flights of stairs…and then all went black.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: I know you all think I'm horrible, don't you? Just wait…you'll see. And I am so so so terribly sorry about the wait! I wanted this one to be good, and then my floppy disk acted up and I couldn't get the story up and so I had to rewrite the whole thing from memory, and it's slightly shorter than I would have liked, but its not too bad, is it? Okay, review please and I'll be back soon with answers to your questions!


	24. The Tables Turn

A/N: I'm dedicating this chapter to** staticbeyond**…congrats on guessing correctly! By the way guys, I was **really** disappointed that only three people reviewed. I know there's at the very least twenty people reading, and if I don't get more reviews I'm going to lose my motivation to keep writing! Three reviews are just sad. Thanks to those who reviewed!

Chapter 23

The Tables Turn

"Ginny? Ginny, can you hear us?"

She opened her eyes slowly and squinted up at a person with red hair.

"Mum?" she said softly.

"No, it's me, Ron, but thank Merlin you're awake. You've had us worried sick, Gin!"

"What happened?" Ginny asked, and as Ron began to talk, flashes of the accident came back.

"Oh, Ron!" Ginny sat up quickly and looked around.

"What is it?" Hermione came forward quickly.

"It—it was Harry!" Ginny sobbed, "He came out of the s-staffroom and starting shouting at me talking about how he loved Cho, and he wanted the baby to die!"

Ron and Hermione were looking at her with slightly alarmed looks on their faces.

"Gin, it wasn't Harry." Ron said slowly.

"Yes it was! I saw him, Ron, and he was…horrible." Ginny whispered.

Hermione took a deep breath.

"Look, Ginny, it wasn't Harry…I…I can't tell you why yet, not until you lie back."

Ginny shook her head.

"Yes, Ginny, look you need to lie back. You fell down two flights of stairs and…you aren't well."

Ginny looked up quickly. She took a deep breath and felt a stabbing pain in her abdomen.

"Oh no." She moaned, "The baby…is the baby okay?"

Ron glanced at Hermione who sighed.

"We think so. The Healers said that he's still alive, but since you're already four months along…"

"But what?" Ginny asked sharply.

"They think there might be some problems when you deliver him."

Ginny finally lay back, her head spinning.

"Oh, God…wh-what about me? Am I still okay?"

"Well, you're alive, obviously." Ron said in a choked voice.

"But the Healers said that you shouldn't have…well, that it would be dangerous for you to have any children after James." Hermione said gently.

Ginny sat there quietly for a moment while Ron and Hermione looked uncomfortable.

"I can't believe Harry did this to me…to us…to the baby." She finally said, her eyes glistening with tears.

Ron looked pained.

"Gin, it wasn't Harry!"

"You keep saying that, Ronald, but you weren't there." Ginny said coldly.

"Okay," Hermione took a deep breath and looked at Ginny, "We didn't want to tell you this right now, because of your condition, but…well, here…see for yourself."

Hermione, who had been partially blocking Ginny's view of the room, stepped aside, and Ginny gasped as her eyes fell on the occupant of the other bed at the end of the room.

"Oh my God…what happened to him?" Ginny asked, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Alcohol poisoning…he….he was so cut up about what happened that he just couldn't stop drinking, Gin. I feel horrible…I should've stayed with him, he wasn't doing good…and I knew it…" Ron said.

"When were you planning on telling me?" Ginny asked angrily.

"Well, your Dad found him this morning, and I went to the Burrow to tell you and your mum, but you were gone, and Mrs.Weasley wasn't there…" Hermione said.

"I—I think…I feel a bit—bad….." Ginny said weakly.

"Gin, are you okay?" Ron asked, grabbing his sister's arm as she swayed dangerously.

Without answering, Ginny fainted.

During the night, she was vaguely aware of people coming in and out of the room, and distinctly heard people saying something about being awake…and Harry…but she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. She dreamed about hearing Harry talking to her, and the dream only made her cry. She finally felt strong enough to open her eyes, and was relieved to find that no one was in the room. She sat up slowly and looked at the door.

"It's nice to see you decided to drop in." A hoarse voice came from the other end of the room, and Ginny looked around quickly.

"Oh, Harry." She sobbed, and tried to get out of bed, but Harry was by her side in an instant.

"Don't get up, you aren't well." He said with concern all over his face.

Ginny scoffed.

"And you are?" she retorted.

"I'm a right side better than you, even if I did go into a short term coma…besides…its not just you anymore, Gin." He said gently, resting a hand on her swollen stomach.

Ginny sniffed.

"Oh, so now you're thinking about me and the baby." She teased, but quickly regretted it at the look on Harry's face.

"I knew it…I knew I could never make you believe me." He said dully, and turned to go back to his bed.

Ginny grabbed his arm.

"No, no, I do believe you now, I do! Please don't leave me…I've been a horrible wife, Harry…I should've listened to you…I should've known you would never cheat on me…that you wouldn't do that to you and me…or James."

Harry grinned at the sound of his unborn son's name.

"How is little Jamesie?" he asked happily.

Ginny stiffened.

"He—the Healers think that there might be c-complications when he's born." Ginny said in a slightly choked voice.

Harry hugged her.

"It's okay, Ginny…he'll be fine…we'll all be fine…we'll be the big happy family you've always wanted…who knows…maybe Trelawney will turn out to be right, and we'll have twelve children, and I'll become Minister." Harry joked.

Ginny tried to smile, but couldn't swallow the howl of misery that rose in her throat. She flung herself down onto the bed and curled up on her side, sobbing.

"Ginny?" Harry said in alarm, "Ginny, what's the matter?" He ran over to the other side of the bed and looked her in the eyes.

She sat up, and sniffed.

"I…maybe you sh-should leave me, Harry….I-I know you want a b-big family, but I c-can't give that to you anymore!" She wailed.

Harry looked at her perplexedly.

"What are you on about?"  
"I can't have any more children after James, Harry!" Ginny shouted.

He looked at her in shock, then, to her surprise, nearly crushed her in a hug.

"You listen to me, Ginevra Potter…I don't care if we have one child or twenty...I love you anyways, and I will never, ever, leave you."

Ginny gave him a watery smile.

"I'm sorry I'm being so emotional lately, Harry…this pregnancy thing is tough."

Harry grinned.

"Yeah, I can't wait till I get the normal you back." He teased.

Ginny swatted him on the head.

"Oh go on, laugh at me….its your fault I'm like this, you know."

Harry grinned.

"Yeah, but you're so cute when you're overemotional." He said, earning another swat on the head.

"Oh, shut up…now go back to bed and let me sleep."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny stayed at St. Mungo's for three more weeks, and was released on her birthday. Harry was deemed free to go a week before Ginny, but insisted on staying with his wife. She was now 5 months pregnant, and he wasn't letting her out of his sight. The Healers were now predicting her delivery to be around the very end of October, and Harry had taken off work for the next four months. Ginny began to find it annoying that he was constantly around, watching her every move, but by the end of her eighth month, she was glad.

It was a normal day…Ginny was in the kitchen sitting on a stool with her feet propped up and using her wand to cook dinner. Harry was sitting beside her, working on paperwork that he was doing to be promoted to a Superior Auror. He glanced at her often, and started noticing her wince every now and then. By the third time she'd done this, he put down his quill.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She said. "James is kicking a lot I think."

"Okay…are you sure? Do you think you're going into labor, cause the Healers said he might be early…" Harry said worriedly.

"Harry, quit fussing, you're as bad as Mum. I'll tell you if I'm going into labor." Ginny said irritably.

"Sorry." He said, and went back to his work.

She continued cooking, but finally stopped, putting down her wand. Harry leaped to his feet and held her steady as she stood up.

"Harry…there's something wrong." She said, panic flooding her voice.

"What do you mean? Is it James? Is he coming?"

"No, but I don't feel him moving anymore."

Harry took a deep breath.

"Okay…come on…hold my arm, we're going to St. Mungo's right now."

Harry's worries deepened when Ginny didn't protest.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Janet used her wand to zoom in on Ginny's ultrasound.

"Do you see this?" she asked, pointing at a white line.

"Yes," Harry said, "what is it?"

"It's called an amniotic band. What I've been doing right now is checking to see if it's attached to the baby anywhere. If it does attach, well, it's usually on the extremities, like the arms and legs. So far, it hasn't attached, and that's really good."

"Is that why I felt pain?" Ginny asked.

"No, I think that was little James acting up." Janet said, smiling.

Harry was focusing on a different issue.

"Why is it good that the band hasn't attached?" he asked sharply.

Janet took a deep breath.

"Well, this free-floating end of the band right here can attach to the fetus. If that happens, the baby will be born with amniotic band syndrome, or ABS. I know this is hard to understand, but, if that happens, it greatly increases the odds of congenital abnormalities. For example, if the band attaches to the extremities, the baby could be born without a limb, or with a clubfoot, or with webbing between the fingers…" Janet sighed, "If it attaches to the cord," Janet swallowed, "If—if it attaches to the cord, you could lose the baby."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: We're getting really close to the end guys! Now, as I said above, REVIEW. Three people….THREE PEOPLE are the only ones who cared enough…and that's pathetic.


	25. The Beginning

A/N: I feel like crying. My poor little story is leaving me! sob Yes, this is the end. El fin. Oh wow….that is a REALLY scary thought….okay I won't hold you out any longer.

Chapter 24

The Beginning

(Yes, I know…odd title for the end of a story…just wait)

"So she's been like this for how long?"

"I guess ever since we came back from the doctor."

"Three weeks? She's been like this for three weeks?"

Hermione looked at her friend sadly.

"Yeah…all she does is just lie there and stare at his room and cries. I'm surprised she's still eating."

Harry's voice was weary and filled with anxiety. Ron was looking uncomfortable…feelings weren't his thing, but this was his little sister.

"Does she ever talk to you?" Hermione asked as she, Ron, and Harry left the doorway to James's room.

"No. I haven't heard her say a word since we found out about—about the band." Harry swallowed.

"It'll be okay, mate. I mean, the band hasn't attached or anything yet, so there's still hope." Ron said encouragingly as he and Hermione sat down in Harry and Ginny's living room.

Harry smiled weakly.

"So, 'Mione, when are you due?" Harry asked, fishing around for a change of subject.

Hermione sighed and rested a hand on her stomach.

"Well, the baby was supposed to be here two weeks ago! I went to the doctor on the due date, and Janet said it was the oddest thing….the baby still needed to spend two more weeks inside of me. She said something about magical powers developing or something like that…I'm ready for it to be over to tell you the truth!"

Harry grinned.

"Imagine, Hermione Granger as a mum."

Hermione laughed.

"D'you remember when I thought that would be just horrible? I thought my life was completely over."

"Now look at you…possibly the greatest Healer St. Mungo's has ever seen." Ron said proudly.

Hermione blushed.

"I've only been a Healer for a few weeks, Ron, and I'm not active until the baby is born." She said. "Besides, look at you! You're doing great! The Cannons have actually won a game!"

"First time in a hundred and six years."

"No! Really, a hundred and six years?" Harry laughed.

"Yeah, I'm serious." Ron laughed, "A hundred and six years. Crazy, huh?"

"Mental actually." Hermione laughed. "No, you're a really great coach, Ron."

"Thanks, 'Mione." Ron looked at her a little longer than normal; he seemed to have forgotten that Harry was still there.

"And we can't forget Harry," Hermione said smiling, "The best Auror the Ministry has ever seen."

Harry laughed.

"It's been great." He grinned, "But the best thing was firing that over pompous jerk of a 'superior'. The look on his face….it was great."

Ron grinned.

"Yeah, Dad said he was a right piece of work."

"Piece of work doesn't even begin to describe it." Harry said.

"Well, you're through with him now, and pretty soon you'll be a Dad!" Hermione said grinning.

"Yeah," Harry said slowly, the grin sliding off of his face, "I just hope I'm ready."

"You'd better be."

A quiet voice entered the room and the three turned to see Ginny looking at them, panic struck.

"What is it, love?" Harry asked, jumping out of his seat.

"I think that it's—"

"Time!" Hermione said jumping up.

"Yes." Ginny said.

"No! I mean, yes! Yes, me and you! Me!" Hermione said quickly, looking panicked.

"Huh?" Ron looked quickly from Ginny to Hermione.

"The baby, Ron." Hermione snapped, "The baby is coming, NOW."

"Both babies." Ginny put in quickly.

Harry looked from Ginny to Hermione, his face terrified.

"Both of you are going into labor right now?" He asked.

"YES, HARRY!" They screamed at him.

"Oh Merlin….that's why…." Harry groaned.

"As much as I would love to know what in the bloody hell you're talking about, _darling_," Ginny snarled, "I really think it would be best if you and Ron stopped gaping at us like idiots and took us to the hospital!"

"Right, sorry."

Harry grabbed her arm and Apparated the both of them off to St. Mungo's, with Ron tentatively doing the same with Hermione.

** Haha, are you excited? You should be! **

The four friends had already checked in and were slowly making their way to Hermione and Ginny's rooms, when Ginny suddenly realized what Harry had been talking about.

"Oh, no." She said quickly and put her foot on the ground, stopping the wheelchair.

Ron quickly stopped Hermione next to her.

"What is it, love?" Harry said impatiently.

"Harry, we can't do this now."  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"I am NOT having this baby now." Ginny said her voice cracking.

"Ginny, sweetheart, I don't think you have a choice, love." Harry said.

"Yes I do!" Ginny was sobbing now, "Harry, I won't let it happen…James is NOT going to be another game piece in a stupid prophecy!"

Ron and Hermione gasped as the situation hit them, and Harry quickly pulled Ginny into a hug.

"Ginny, love, you can't stop it. Prophecies have a way of fulfilling themselves. You. Can't. Stop. It." Harry said.

"Yes I can!" Ginny sobbed, "Take me home now, Harry! I'm going home! He'll be born in two weeks like he was supposed to be!"

Hermione stared at her friend, tears slowly slipping down her cheeks.

As Harry comforted Ginny, she turned to look at Ron.

"Ron?" She said timidly.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"I don't want to have the baby like this." She said slowly.

"Mione, I know, but you heard Harry you can't stop it." Ron said.

"No, no, I get that. It's just…I don't want to be a single mother." Hermione said quietly.

"Oh." Ron said, "You…you mean you want to get married?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Ron said again, in shock. "Well, ok, Hermione we'll talk about this after the baby comes, okay?"

"No, that's not okay. You don't understand me. I don't want this baby to be born as an illegitimate child. I want to get married now."

Ron laughed.

"Okay, come on, Hermione, we'll go and get you some meds okay?"

"NO. I mean it, Ron. I want you to—to go and get Lupin right now and I want him to marry us."

"Hermione, come on, act rationally." Ron said impatiently.

"No, Ron, I won't. I've been rational my entire life and for once I want to be spontaneous, completely off the wall with craziness."

Ron looked into Hermione's eyes and knew at once that she was serious.

"Okay," He said quietly, "Okay. I'll go get him on one condition."

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"Let Harry get you some medicine."

Hermione laughed.

"Okay."

Ron turned and started to run off.

"Ron! I love you." She said.

He turned around.

"I love you, too." He said softly, and then disappeared from sight.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

If Remus Lupin had been shocked to find Ginny and Harry on his doorstep waiting for him to marry them, it was nothing compared to his surprise at seeing Ron. However, once he heard the situation, he hastened to St. Mungos and married Ron and Hermione. Ginny had gamely agreed to be the maid of honor, much to her husband's dismay. In all the commotion, it took Harry a few minutes to realize that his wife had fainted.

"Ginny! Ginny! What's wrong with her?" He asked, as Healers crowded around the unconscious woman.

"Get her out of here, stat!" A Healer yelled, and Harry watched as three Healers lifted Ginny with their wands and hurried her out of the room. He ran after them, Ron and Hermione on his heels.

"Sir," A Healer turned around as they reached two swinging double doors at the end of the hallway, "Sir, you can't come past this point."

"What do you mean? That's my wife!" Harry shouted.

"I'm aware of that Mr. Potter, but you can't come past this point. Your wife is….she's currently undergoing major surgery, and no one but a trained Healer is allowed beyond this point."

"But—she needs me to be there! We took classes and everything! We talked about all the possibilities!" Harry said frantically.

"Mr. Potter, your wife won't know you aren't there. She is not currently with us."

With that, the Healer turned and ran through the doors.

Harry turned around to see Hermione gripping Ron's hand.

"Listen, Harry, mate, d'you want me to stay here and wait with you?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head slowly.

"No. No, you go and get Hermione to a Healer and stay with her. Please, don't send anyone up here."

Ron nodded then hesitated before pulling Harry into a hug.

"She'll be fine." He said gruffly, "You'll all be fine."

He clapped Harry on the back and then was gone.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry walked numbly back and forth outside the forbidden swinging doors until he felt certain the linoleum would wear out. All sorts of fears and memories were flashing through his head. Every time he would see a memory, Ginny would disappear from it. He was terrified, and wasn't shy about crying. He could scarcely remember Ron coming out and telling him that Natalie Jane Granger-Weasley had arrived, and he barely noticed Mrs. Weasley hugging him. All he could think about was Ginny and James. Were they okay? He assured himself that they were, that they _had_ to be. He had no idea how long he paced, but sometime around midnight, a Healer finally came to the door and called him in.

He leapt to his feet and quickly followed the Healer to a recuperating room where Ginny was sleeping.

"Is she going to be okay?" he whispered.

The Healer nodded slowly.

"There were some major complications with the birth, probably a result from the fall, and we almost lost her, but she's alive, thank Merlin. She's very lucky."

Harry walked over to her bed and sat down on a stool beside it and took her hand.

"I can stay here, right?" he asked, his eyes never leaving Ginny's face.

"For the time being, yes, but wouldn't you like to hold your son?"

Harry looked up quickly. He had almost forgotten James.

"Yes!" He said.

Janet came in the room, holding James, and handed him to Harry.

"What's his name, Harry? Ginny wasn't conscious and we need it for the records."

"James Sirius Potter." Harry repeated the name that he and Ginny had decided on what seemed like ages ago.

"That's a lovely name, Harry." Janet smiled at him briefly, then walked over and held Ginny's other hand.

"She's a fighter," She said slowly, "and so is James. Congratulations, Harry. It looks like you've got yourself a family."  
Harry grinned at her.

"Yeah," He said, "Yeah I do."

OoOoOoOoOoO

A few weeks, later, once Ginny had woken up, she and Harry were able to take James home. They were discharged on the same day as Hermione and Natalie, and both sets of parents were ecstatic with their newest additions. Harry and Ginny pulled Ron and Hermione aside at the party given for the babies and quietly gave them the deed to their house.

"We're going to live at Grimmauld Place, and we don't really need two houses." Harry said when they protested.

"But, Harry, this is too much!" Hermione said crying.

"Just think of it as our wedding present, okay? It's the least we can do, especially since we're all in this prophecy mess together." Ginny said.

Ron's grin faded.

"I'm really sorry about that." He said.

Harry shrugged.

"Don't worry about it, Ron. Whatever comes, will come, and we'll face it just like anything else."

OoOoOoOoO

The End.

OoOoOoOoO

For Now.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Yay! The End! Ok, no, I'm sad. But anyways, don't worry. THERE IS A SEQUEL. I don't know when it will be started, but I'm predicting soon-ish? October…November…December-ish? Yeah. Anyways, in the sequel, just to warn you, it will skip straight to James and Natalie's seventh year! Or is it sixth? One of those. Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed the ride, and PLEASE review with ANY ideas or SUGGESTIONS for the sequel!


End file.
